The Secret Siblings
by Hetafan27
Summary: Real Life Au where America and Canada are twins who where separated when they were one, due to their parents deaths. America went to England and Canada went to France. Read the drama! Guest appearance of random countries!
1. Chapter 1

The are twins, Alfred and Matthew Jones. They aren't identical twins, but they're close enough. They went to different schools due to their parents dying when they were one. Their parents left their two houses, one in Canada, one in America, and their kids to two people. Arthur Kirkland, a brit, and Francis Bonnefoy, a frenchman. Arthur being the Mom older brother and Francis their Dad's best friend. But the will didn't say who gets who. After a long court battle Arthur got Alfred and the house in America and Francis got Matthew and the house in Canada. Since they were too young to remember each other and the brit and frenchman had a burning hatred for each other they never saw or remembered each other.

* * *

In Long Island, New York a 12 year old Alfred Jones woke up to the fire alarm going off. He rolled his eyes _._ It was the third time this week that Arthur had set off the fire alarm cooking, and he only tried cooking two times so far this week.

"Wassup Artie!" yelled Alfred as he slid into his star speckled seat.

"Use proper english and don't call me Artie!" scolded Arthur. Arthur fanned out the flames on his burnt scones. "If you use proper english you will make more friends than you will if you don't."

"Says the guy with no friends," Alfred joked. He shoveled some yogurt into his mouth.

"You certainly won't make any friends with that attitude," said Arthur. "And I do have friends, you just haven't meet them."

"Whatever, sure you do," Alfred rolled his eyes. "Off to school for me!"

Arthur winced at Alfred's loudness then said "Be nice!" Then after Alfred had left the house Arthur mumbled "Bloody idiot." He sighed and shook his head. _My britishness is showing_

Meanwhile as Alfred walked to school he could feel the stares of parents on his back. He knew what they were thinking. It happened all the time when he was walking alone. Either the judgemental glares of those who didn't know of the accident, or the pitying of those who did. Alfred didn't know which was worse.

He stood up straighter, grabbed the second strap of his Avengers backpack, which had been flailing around in the air, and started walking faster to his next class. If you acted confident and like someone was expecting you, bullies left you alone. Act confident until it was real he always said. He sat down in the cold blue seat of the third row. First and second row were reserved for the smart kids and the back was reserved for trouble makers.

The teacher jumped when he dropped his books on his desk. When she saw him she gave him a sympathetic smile. Alfred had never seen her before, and he knew most of the teachers.

 _I don't want sympathy_ , Alfred was still thinking about the parents dropping their kids off for their first day. _I don't even remember them_. He had no memory of his parents, only the pictures of them that Arthur hung around the house. He couldn't miss what he couldn't remember. No memory of anything before his third birthday. No memory of the car crash that killed his parents.

He heard a snap and in the teacher's hand laid a broken piece of chalk. On the board was a half written name. The teacher sighed and continued writing her name, Ms. Héderváry.

The bell rung and all the kids poured in. The cool kids all strutted to the back while the smart kids rushed to the front. He zoned out for most of the lesson, he knew it all anyway. He couldn't wait for school to end so he could go out on the baseball field and be the hero. Not to brag but he was the best. That's why his nickname was hero. He remembered the first time he hit a homerun.

* * *

It was a hot summer day. No breeze, just constant 95 degree heat. The sun was beating down on Alfred as he jogged up to home plate. He stood there bat ready to hit, in his red, white, and blue uniform. His teammates cheering "Go Alfred! Go Alfred!" with an occasional "You can do it Al!" in the background. The score was 16-19 favoring the other team. Ninth Inning, two outs. The bases were loaded. The other team was mean. The other team's pitcher, Ivan Braginski, was towering over the pitcher's mound. His purple-blue eyes gleamed when he threw a strike, and froze his opponents. He could strike fear into the heart of anybody.

Ivan threw. I swung.

The Umpire yelled "Strike!"

My team groaned.

Ivan threw again. I swung again.

The Umpire yelled "Strike!"

My team groaned louder.

Ivan threw for the last time. I swung again.

There was a loud "Crack!" and I took off running.

I zipped around first base. I bolted over second. Then I darted through third. I heard my teammates cheering me on. We were tied in score. I slid into home base. The Umpire yelled "SAFE!"

My team lifted me up into the air chanting "Alfred! Alfred!" They carried me to the bleachers where Arthur was waiting and was cheering like crazy. It was the first time he had been this excited. He hadn't even been this excited when he had finally convinced me to read Harry Potter. He picked me up and hugged me tight squeezing my insides. _This_ , I thought, _is how a hug should feel_.

"I'm so proud of you!" he told me. "You were a hero out there!"

The chanting suddenly changed from Alfred to hero.

Ivan walked over. All the chanting stopped. On his face was his usual blank and slightly crazed smile. He opened his mouth and said "Good job, it has been a while since I had decent competition. Next time I will crush you like a bug." His natural creepy russian accent floating through the air. He held out his hand to shake.

I shook it and said a weak thanks.

The cheering resumed. Arthur gave me another bone crushing hug. Then he whispered in my ear "Your Mom always did love superheros."

* * *

The bell rang jerking Alfred out of his thoughts. He picked up his stuff and checked the board for any homework he might have missed. As he walked down the hall some bully, Hunter he thought, tried to trip him. "Watch where you're going loser!" the boy said.

"Good morning to you too!" Alfred called out cheerfully. That's how school went, some bully would try to insult him and Alfred would pretend to be too daft to notice. Later in the day he stopped the same jerk from earlier from taking some poor kid's lunch money and made the jerk pay for five containers of ice cream for the kid.

Alfred walks home, alone. His black sneakers hitting the pavement in a joyful melody. He skips down the sidewalk with his eyes closed humming a song. When he trips over some branches. He stops himself from falling on his face just in time. Right next to his hands was a $20 bill. He picked it up with wide eyes. He looked around to see if anybody was around to have dropped it. Seeing no one he hurried off to his favorite thrift shop, Junior League Thrift Shop in Roslyn. He lived in Port Washington on Long Island, New York. So it wasn't that far of a walk.

He walked into the eccentric shop. Pink and blue wind chimes hung from the oddest places, plants, vases, and even a fish. A rusty iron flute that has a secret compartment containing a sword pops out when you play the B scale. A dress made entirely of keys. Yes it was weird here. And it was amazing.

"Hello." said Alfred. "Anybody there?"

A young girl, about Alfred's age popped out from behind a counter where 'potions' and other 'magical' stuff was held. She pushed her choppy hair out of her face. She had dirt streaked across her face from cleaning.

"Hi Violet!" said Alfred. He ran over to her and scooped her up in a bone crushing hug. "It's been forever since we saw each other!"

"You saw me last week," Violet said. "Now can you put me down, I'm running out of air.".

"Sorry." said Alfred while rubbing the of his neck sheepishly. Then he perked up remembering the reason he was there. "Hey! Do you have any new baseball items!" he asked.

"Oh yeah we do, I'll get Emil to show you, it's my turn to clean the battle axes!" Her blue eyes glanced wishfully at the prized collection of ancient battle axes.

"You really are obsessed with weapons," said Alfred.

"Yeah, Mathias said he'll get me one," Violet said dreamily.

Alfred raised an eyebrow. _Man_ , he thought, _this place is weird._

Violet skipped off to water some pitcher plants that were planted in an umbrella hanging from the ceiling.

"WAIT!" yelled Alfred, rushing after her, "Who's Emil?"

"He's my little cousin." Violet chirped happily.

"I am not little!" said a new voice, most likely Emil. He had silverish hair and a puffin on his shoulder. He seemed to be ten. Alfred had learned not to question the Køhler family's weirdness. If he did it might come across as being rude and Violet's older brother might chase him with a battle axe.

"Emil," Violet scolded, holding up one finger, "show him the baseball stuff."

"Fine." Emil groaned. Then he stomped over to the sports section in the back.

As Alfred looked through the collection of randomness he heard a crash. Then he heard Violet yell "Lort!" which Alfred didn't understand, probably another language. "Need to go! Bye dudes!"

Alfred picked up a New York Yankees baseball hat and asked, "How much?"

Emil nodded, " $20 please."

* * *

Alfred whistled and skipped as he headed home. He was in such a good mood that he remembered to grab the mail, a chore that Arthur constantly yelled at him for forgetting. He opened the little royal blue mailbox. Alfred drummed his hands on the tin box as he sorted through the mail. It was mostly advertisements and other junk but then something caught his eye. It was fairly normal, manilla colored, Canadian maple leaf stamp, and for some reason a red wax seal with a fleur de lis. The most peculiar thing about it was it was addressed to Arthur Kirkland.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred walked into his house. It was quiet. "Hello?" he called out. He heard a crash coming from the kitchen. Alfred ran to the kitchen. When he entered he doubled over laughing. In the kitchen was Arthur completely covered in chocolate syrup.

"Quit laughing at me you bloody idiot!" yelled Arthur. Alfred stopped laughing and went over to help clean up the mess. However, a smile was still tugging at his lips. "Thank you Alfred, I would hug you but…" Arthur gestured to himself still covered in chocolate.

"You're welcome Artie!" said Alfred. For once Arthur didn't complain. As Arthur was in the shower Alfred set up dinner knowing that if Arthur did it the smoke alarm would go off. Again.

When they were eating dinner and weren't covered in chocolate syrup Alfred remembered the letter. "Oh yeah, Arthur you got a letter!" said Alfred.

"See I told you I have friends." said Arthur. When he saw the wax seal his face paled. _It's the frog,_ Arthur thought, _what does he want?_ Arthur opened the letter, hands shaking.

Arthur,

Arthur, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. Yes I had to write it multiple times, I hate you that much. You see, the government is giving Matthew to you because I haven't had a steady job since the company we work for fired me to promote you. I told Matthew about his twin and now he is mad at me for keeping it from him. He is going to be sent to you on October 1st. His flight lands at 9:00 in the New York City Airport. I hope you have told Alfred about his twin mon ami.

Francis Bonnefoy

Arthur clutched the letter. His hands were shaking, his face was pale. "A-a-alfred?"

"Yes?" asked Alfred. He was cleaning the dishes and didn't see how nervous Arthur was.

"There's something I need to tell you." said Arthur.

Alfred turned to face him. Something was clearly wrong. Arthur's forehead was covered in sweat and he kept pulling his tie loose and fiddling with his hands.

"Ok." Alfred said.

"Well, um, you sort-of, well you do, um, have a twin." stuttered Arthur.

"Wait, what?" yelled Alfred. "This is coming up now? I have another dead family member, great."

"No he's not dead, he lives in Canada." squeaked Arthur.

"He's alive, and you never told me?" said Alfred. He felt betrayed. Arthur had known he had a twin and kept it from him. He wanted to curl into a ball and cry. Then he remembered he had a twin. He had family. He wasn't alone. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier. Where was he and why didn't you even tell me about him for the past, I don't know 11 years!" screamed Alfred.

Arthur opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Alfred saying "You know what? I don't care." Alfred stomped up towards his room.

Arthur cursed at his stupidity. _Why did I not tell him sooner, I know that I hate Francis but this isn't about me._ Arthur walked up towards Alfred's room and put his ear on the door. He could here loud sobs on the other side. He sighed, this is going to be harder than he thought. He knocked on the door.

The sobbing stopped. Alfred said a weak "Go away." Arthur opened the door. Alfred was curled into a ball sobbing and glaring at Arthur. Arthur sat down on the side of the bed, pulled in Alfred and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I never told you. Your twin Matthew went to one of your Dad's friends. I always blamed him for the crash. Your parents were heading home from a party at his house when a drunk driver ran into them. I never forgave him." whispered Arthur.

Alfred gave a small squeak then buried deeper into Arthur's arms.

"It was selfish of me to keep him from you and I don't expect you to forgive me for it just know that I am sorry." Arthur paused. "Your twin, Matthew, is going to live with us." He's coming October 1st."

Alfred sat up wiping tears from his eyes. "He is,why?" he asked.

"Well Francis, that was your father's friend, he was fired a year ago and hasn't been able to find a steady job, so the court decided to send Matthew to us." Arthur said.

"Is he going to go to school with me?"

"Yes." said Arthur. "Yes he is." Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur in a bone crushing hug. "He's coming in 30 days."

Alfred laid back down again and closed his eyes. _I have to have a countdown till the day Mattie comes._ He thought. Then he fell asleep. Arthur heard snoring and stood up and went to his own bed. Alfred dreamed of hamburgers, maple leafs, and battle axes. While Arthur dreamed of unicorns, tea and perfectly baked scones.

The next morning Arthur burnt the scones, again.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week went by pretty fast. Since school started on a Friday and they had the following Monday off. On Saturday, the 10th, Alfred and Arthur went shopping to buy the necessities for Matthew's room. When he arrived they would take him to get more personal stuff. They didn't want to get him anything he wouldn't like. Another letter from Francis told them that if they got him something he didn't like, he would be too shy to tell them. So they only got him the necessities. A Canadian flag bedspread, bed, a hockey stick, and polar bear plushy. So maybe a few weren't necessities but who cares?

They learned that Matthew liked hockey, polar bears, and all things maple.

Everyday was a countdown. At school it was all Alfred could think about. Before when he thought of math he would think 'Oh math, it's okay.' now he thinks 'Math. I wonder what Matthew thinks about it?' Everything revolved around Matthew now.

Instead of waking up to the smell of burnt scones, Alfred woke up to the smell of burnt pancakes. Arthur bought another chair and Alfred painted it red with white maple leaf silhouettes dotting the surface. Soon it was October 1st and it was time to pick up Matthew. They ride dragged on and on.

They arrived at the airport early so they were sure they wouldn't miss him.

"Okay Alfred, Francis sent me a picture of him so we'll recognize him." Arthur pulled out a pair of glasses and looked at his phone.

The boy in the picture had hair similar to Alfred's but slightly paler and longer. His violet-blue eyes peered out over the tops of his glasses. His hands were in the front pocket of his Canadian Flag hoodie. He had a single strand of hair that stood up and curled. Matthew was smiling sheepishly.

Alfred and Arthur waited for about 20 more minutes before the passengers on Matthew's flight walked through the steel doors.

"Where is he? My feet hurt. I can't wait to meet him!" Alfred bounced up and down.

"Alfred! Calm down and quit complaining. It won't be long now." Arthur said.

"I'm not complaining. Ooh is that him!" Alfred pointed at a random person.

"No that's not him."

"What about him?"

"No."

"What about him?"

"No! You saw the picture."

"Is that him?"

"Alfred! That is a 50 year old woman."

"Is that him?"

"No-wait it actually is."

Alfred started waving like crazy. "Over here! Over here! WooHoo!" People started looking at them strangely.

Matthew dragged his suitcase over towards them. He was wearing the same Canadian Flag hoodie. "H-hi I'm Matthew eh." Matthew said. He held out his hand to shake.

Alfred gave him a huge bear hug and lifted Matthew off his feet.

"Eh-h hi!" whispered Matthew.

"Alfred put him down!" Arthur scolded.

Alfred smiled sheepishly and put Matthew down. "I'm Alfred! We'll be best friends dude! I can't wait!"

"I'm Arthur, your uncle." Arthur held out his hand to shake and Matthew took it shyly. _This kid is so polite and quiet. Not what I expected coming from Francis._ Arthur thought.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Arthur eh." Matthew whispered putting his hands into his hoodie pocket.

"No need to call me Mister, just call me Arthur." Arthur said.

"Okay Arthur." Matthew whispered, barely audible.

"Come on Mattie let's go!" Alfred yelled, once again drawing the attention of several people passing by.

Alfred, Arthur and now Matthew walked out of the airport only to come rushing back five minutes later when they forgot Matthew's luggage.

* * *

"Sorry about that Matthew." Arthur said while opening the door to his house.

"It's okay. Eh," whispered Matthew.

"Come on I need to show you your room and your chair! I painted it myself!" Alfred boasted proudly.

"Eh?"

"Yeah I hope you like it." Alfred shoved Matthew in the red and white chair.

Matthew could only look at it in awe.

"Don't tell me you broke him already," Arthur joked.

"No this is just amazing," said Matthew with a normal voice.

"Woah!" Alfred yelled. "You talk like a normal person!"

Matthew blushed and shrunk a little.

"Alfred," Arthur sighed. "Matthew's had a long day, how about you take him to his room."

Matthew looked up at Arthur in awe. "I get my own room?" He asked.

"Of course you do it is a necessity for growing children to have their room," Arthur stated.

"I just thought that since it was so sudden that you wouldn't be able to get a room," Matthew whispered.

"Come on!" Alfred grabbed Matthew and dragged him to his room. "Let's go! I helped pick out stuff for your room!"

"Kids," Arthur laughed.

* * *

Matthew fell asleep quickly after getting over the red and white shock to his eyes when he entered his room. It was practically glowing with Canadian merchandise. In the morning he woke up to the fire alarm.

"Eh!" He yelled.

Alfred burst into the room. "Don't worry dude that's just Artie's cooking. He's a terrible cook," Alfred said.

Matthew nodded. Then buried himself under the covers and fell back asleep.

When Matthew woke up again he was greeted with pancakes lathered in maple syrup presented by a messy Alfred. Alfred had somehow gotten maple syrup in his hair. Matthew started cracking up. Soon the pancakes were forgotten and both boys where laughing their hearts out.

* * *

 **Hey people it's Hetafan here, don't worry I won't do that many authors notes I just want to say thank you for reading this I have 37 visitors and 71 views! Yay! That means that some of you like this so much that you reread it. And two of you even followed and added to your favorites. Thank you so much. I just want to add that I am sorry I didn't post this sooner. I would have done last night but I was testing for my novice black belt (I got it) I had 17 viewers from the US, 8 from Canada, 1 from Norway, 1 from Latvia, 1 from Qatar, 1 from Singapore, 2 from Thailand, 1 from Italy, 1 from Peru, 1 from France, 1 from Malaysia, 1 from Indonesia, and 1 from Romania. For my thank you I will try to incorporate your country into the story. Please review I would love to read your feedback or just here random questions you have. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Mattie let's go!" Alfred yelled.

"Hold on I'm still putting my rain boots on," Matthew said. He tugged a little harder on his red and white striped boots. It was the day after Matthew had arrived. Alfred had cleaned up after the maple syrup disaster.

"Where are you two going?" Arthur asked. He stood under the arched hallway with a cup of tea in his hand.

"It's a surprise!" Alfred yelled.

"Then don't catch a cold and stay warm," Arthur warned.

"Okay," the boys replied.

"I'm ready,"

"Then let's go!"

* * *

"We're almost there, and here we are!" Alfred said as he dragged Matthew in front of a small shop.

"I didn't think you're the type of boy who likes to shop," Matthew said sarcastically.

Alfred dramatically slammed his hand on his chest and pretended to be offended. "Matthew I didn't think you would be one to use sarcasm."

Matthew stuck his tongue out.

"Anyways this store isn't just any store," Alfred said, "It's the store of dreams!" He spread his arms out wide presenting the store to his brother.

"Okay let's go," Matthew said.

When they entered the shop the familiar trumpet noise rang out. _Well that's strange._ Matthew thought. Alfred had stepped to the side and was staring at him. Was he _giggling?_ Matthew saw a knight's armor made entirely out of the ace of spades card, a replica dragon head, and a wax statue of a girl that looked extremely lifelike.

Matthew reached out to touch the statue. Suddenly, it moved.

Matthew screeched as the statue reached out for him. He knocked down several shelves of items as he scrambled to get away.

The girl, Matthew now realized was not a statue, was laughing at his reaction. Matthew turned around and saw Alfred laughing at him too.

"That was so hilarious," the girl laughed.

"H-hey!" Matthew sputtered.

"Sorry that was just too good an opportunity to pass up," the girl said, "I'm Violet by the way."

Violet held her hand out to shake.

Matthew took it. "I'm Matthew eh," Matthew said.

"Would you like to check out the weapons department first, or would you rather go through the stuff my little cousin is trying to sell?" Violet asked.

"Eh!? What kind of place sells weapons to minors?"

"Don't call me your little cousin!"

* * *

"You're right that place wasn't like any store I know," Matthew told Alfred as they were walking out.

"Not at all," Alfred agreed.

"Were those real battle axes?" Matthew asked.

"Yep."

"Isn't Violet too young to be running a store?"

"Well technically her older brother runs it, but I've never seen him and everyone knows that it's Violet's," Alfred replied.

"Then why doesn't anybody do anything? Eh that's bound to be illegal. I mean a young girl in charge of a store," Matthew asked.

"I've heard that her older brother is scary," Alfred said.

"From who?" Matthew asked.

Alfred paused. "I forgot," he admitted.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Matthew looked down at the sidewalk. Puddles were scattered everywhere. Matthew felt like he was intruding. First, he was a third wheel in a close relationship, then they bought him all sorts of stuff, next they would have to spend money on him for clothes, food, and other necessities, lastly Alfred had taken him shopping to clearly a favorite store and he had been rude and questioned one of his friends. _Papa would be mad at me._ Matthew thought.

"Sorry," Matthew whispered.

"For what?" Alfred asked.

"Being a problem" Matthew replied softly.

Alfred stopped. "Look Matthew you're not a problem, you are the complete opposite of a problem. You're my brother," Alfred said.

"Thank you," Matthew said barely loud enough for Alfred to here.

Alfred wrapped his arm around his twin and pulled him closer.

* * *

"So what do you want for dinner?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing that you cooked," Alfred said looking up from his card game.

"Alfred!" Matthew hissed, hitting Alfred with his cards.

"It's okay I'm used to it," Arthur said. _Bloody yank doesn't know good taste._ Arthur thought.

As Arthur was getting out plates a phone call interrupted him. Arthur picked it up. "Hello?"

"Eh who do think that is? Do you have any 5's?" Matthew asked.

"Don't no. Go fish. Artie doesn't have any friends," Alfred replied.

"Be quiet I'm on the phone," Arthur yelled, "And I do have friends!"

"Prove it!" Alfred yelled back.

"Alfred," Matthew warned.

"I will prove it. My friend is in town and is bringing over food for dinner," Arthur retorted.

Arthur turned back to the phone, "Yes bring over the food. I need to prove a point,"

"Wait you weren't joking about having friends?" Alfred asked.

Matthew let his head hit the table as he sighed. _Sometimes by brother is an idiot._ He thought. _Though it is nice to have a brother._

"No I wasn't joking about having friends, sometimes you're a bloody idiot Alfred!" Arthur snapped.

"Huh who knew. Artie can have friends. I thought a temper like that would scare everyone away," Alfred retorted.

Arthur growled. "Don't call me Artie!" he warned.

Matthew hit his head against the table. "Got any 3's eh?" he asked quietly.

"Go fish."

* * *

The door bell rung, interrupting the card game.

"See," Arthur said setting down his cards, "I do have friends and they brought dinner."

Arthur stood up and briskly walked to the door.

Alfred leaned in and whispered to Matthew. "I can't believe this. Arthur has a friend. Who knew!"

"You shouldn't doubt him when he says that Alfred," Matthew whispered.

"Whatever," Alfred waved him off, "I need to see if his friend is real. Are you coming?"

"Why not eh?" Matthew said.

Matthew and Alfred snuck out of the kitchen towards the front door. When they came across the hallway where Arthur was standing Matthew dashed to the other side then Alfred rolled across the opening.

Matthew face palmed.

The partners in crime tip-toed to a viewing point on a landing above the front door where they could easily see and hear Arthur's friend.

Arthur's friend was dressed in a blue shirt and had a cross hair pin holding back a stubborn curl. His hair was blond and on his face was an unpleasant scowl.

"I made smoked salmon," Arthur's friend said.

"Thank you Lukas," Arthur replied and took the food. "Say would you like to meet Alfred and Matthew?"

"I would like to eventually," Lukas said, "But it's late. Perhaps we could schedule a dinner together at some point."

"That would be lovely," Arthur said. "How about next Thursday?"

"That sounds great."

"See you then."

On the landing Alfred and Matthew were silent as they tried to figure out a way to get back to the kitchen without being seen.

"Alfred!" Arthur yelled from the kitchen.

Alfred winced.

"Matthew," Arthur said much calmer.

"Please come here right now," Arthur forcefully said.

Alfred turned to Matthew. "Sorry for dragging you into this bro."

Matthew shrugged.

They trudged down stairs wondering what Arthur was going to do.

"Spying on me to see, really," Arthur shook his head. "Kids these days, you had me worried for a second."

"So..." Alfred started, "Back to the card game?"

* * *

 **Hetafan here I didn't expect so many people to actually read this. Thank you! Hope you like this. Review please!** For fun I recommend looking up Hetalia Ipod songs on youtube.


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred tossed in bed. He laid awake at 11:00 at night. He couldn't sleep. His mind swarmed with all the things that could go wrong and the worst possible scenarios. _What if other kids make fun of Matthew? What if he doesn't make any friends. What if they make fun of his accent. What if the teachers don't like him. What if he blames **me** for everything that goes wrong tomorrow and hates me. _The last two words echoed in Alfred's brain. _Calm yourself Alfred. We've got this._

Alfred finally fell asleep once he got the negative thoughts out of his head.

* * *

"Wake up Alfred! Wake up!" Matthew jumped on his brother.

Matthew landed on Alfred's bladder.

"I'm up Mattie, I'm up." Alfred ran to the bathroom.

Alfred and Matthew hurried to get ready. Alfred grabbed his and Matthew's lunch then dragged Matthew out the door.

"Wait up Alfred," Matthew panted between breaths, "I can't run that fast eh."

Alfred slowed down. "Sorry dude."

They waltzed into the school. Alfred slammed the front doors open, making a dramatic entrance as usual. It was Matthew however that made people do double takes. Alfred's math teacher on loan from a school in Thailand, spit out his coffee as they walked past.

"I knew it." Alfred heard a transfer student from Singapore say. "I'm going insane here. Stupid Americans are driving me nuts."

"Excuse me Ms. Héderváry." Alfred dragged Matthew, who was shrinking under all the stares, next to him. "I would like to introduce my twin from Canada, Matthew."

Ms. Héderváry dropped the book she was holding. "Wait, what?"

* * *

Matthew looked down the long hallway nervously. He had no idea at all where he was. He just finished his fourth period class, French, while Alfred was on the other side of the building taking Japanese. He was so lost, it reminded him of the time he got outside during a blizzard. Francis had freaked out. He needed to go to lunch, where he and Alfred had planned on sitting next to each other. That is if Matthew could find the cafeteria.

"Hey Alfred!" A voice from behind called.

Just as Matthew turned a young boy crashed into him. They both fell to the ground and Matthew's glasses were knocked off his head.

"I'm so sorry." The boy handed him his glasses. "I thought you were Alfred and I wanted to thank him for getting a bully to leave me alone."

"It's fine, eh." Matthew cleaned his glasses off. "Alfred's my twin."

"Really?"

Matthew's vision focused and he could clearly see the confusion in the boy's violet eyes.

"I didn't know Alfred had a twin," said the boy,

"Neither I we until recently." Matthew helped Ravis up.

"I'm Ravis by the way," Ravis said.

"Nice to meet you Ravis, I'm Matthew," Matthew paused for a moment. "Do you know how to get to the cafeteria, eh"

"Of course I do, follow me!" Ravis took off running down the hall.

Ravis led Matthew down the labyrinth of twisting hallways. Past thousands of similar looking rooms until the cafeteria came into view.

"Thank you," Matthew said.

"No problem." Ravis smiled. "I've got to get going. Bye Matthew!"

"Bye eh."

Matthew looked around at the huge room, there was no way he could find Alfred among hundreds of screaming children.

Luckily Alfred found him.

"AYE YO MATTIE! OVER HERE!" Alfred yelled.

The people at the surrounding tables winced and covered their ears.

Matthew thought that he would cause some stares, but he wasn't the craziest person here. He caught small bits of conversation.

"Obviously Frisbeetarian is the true religion."

"Are you crazy? Frisbeetarian isn't an actual religion."

"Y'all need Doitsu."

"What the heck is a Doitsu?"

"Shine bright like a Doitsu, shine bright like a Doitsu! We're beautiful like potatoes in the sky!"

"Doitsu is love, Doitsu is life."

"Did I-a hear Doitsu? Doitsu loves pasta. PAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Shut-a up. Doitsu isn't even that good."

"Ding Dong you are wrong. Kesesesesesesesesesese."

"CHARGE! FOR DOITSU!"

"What's so good about being a vampire? You can't even eat garlic bread so what's the point?"

"First of all garlic bread sucks."

Then there was a noise that sounded like someone being strangled.

Matthew hurried past the fights that were breaking out.

"Hi Alfred." Matthew sat down.

"He Mattie." Alfred said with a mouthful of food. "It sure is hectic here."

Matthew nodded.

"One question, how did that chair get on the ceiling?"

"Looong story bro."

* * *

The rest of the week passed quickly and it was soon Thursday.

"Alfred get ready," Arthur yelled from the room over.

"Ready for what?" Alfred yelled back.

"My friend and his family are coming over for dinner." Arthur walked into the room

"Really?"

"Yes you were spying on me, you heard." Arthur fixed his tie in the mirror.

"Oh yea, now I remember." Alfred stuffed another cheese puff into his mouth.

Arthur grumbled. "Sometimes you solve college level math. Other times you think that the Hunger Games was a real life documentary."

"Should we dress fancy or dress nice?" Matthew asked.

"Dress nice please." Arthur took away Alfred's game controller.

When Matthew and Alfred were finished getting dressed they found Arthur pacing in the kitchen.

"Dude, calm yo self. You're going to leave track marks in the floor." Alfred dusted his hands off on his white shirt leaving orange marks.

"Should I make scone for them? I feel bad making them bring all the food." Arthur began to pull out ingredients for his scones.

"No. Don't make food. If you want make some tea eh," Matthew stopped the disaster from happening. In the past week he tried one of Arthur's scones. Worst decision ever.

"You're right I'm going to make some tea," Arthur said.

"Whew that was a close one."

A few minutes later Arthur resumed his pacing.

"Is he okay?" Matthew whispered to Alfred.

"I'm not entirely sure," Alfred whispered back.

The doorbell rang and Arthur shot off to get it.

Arthur retraced his steps back. "Please behave. Especially you Alfred," Arthur warned.

Arthur composed himself and went to answer the door.

"Hello Lukas. It's so nice to see you," Alfred and Matthew heard Arthur say.

"Nice to see you to I would like to introduce my little brother and these are my cousins and cousin-in-law. I'm staying with them while I'm here," Lukas said.

"Welcome to my house, I'll get you seated then I'll introduce my own," Arthur said.

Arthur led Lukas and his family to the living room where Alfred and Matthew were waiting.

When they entered the room Matthew's eyes went wide.

"Alfred," he whispered while repeatedly hitting him.

"What-oh," Alfred said as he woke up.

Standing there with Lukas was Violet and Emil.

* * *

 **Hello Hetafan is back in business. I would like to thank all of you that have read and reviewed. Shout out to my favorite reviewer Percy James Frost. Your reviews are amazing, I love reading them. Thank you so much. Round of applause for Percy James Frost. Round of applause for you readers. I can't do this without you.**

 **Hello again I revamped this chapter. I rewrote it entirely. I hope you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Matthew squeaked in surprise and Alfred fell out if his chair when they saw Violet and Emil standing next to Arthur's friend, Lukas, and two unknown figures.

"Hold on." Alfred lifted his hands in a stopping motion. "You," he pointed to Violet, "Are related to him?" He pointed towards Lukas.

"No we just happened to visit at the same time." VIolet rolled her eyes.

Alfred sat down in his chair. "That makes sense. Thanks for clearing that up."

Matthew facepalmed.

"I see you two have met. How do you know my niece?" Lukas asked Alfred and Matthew.

"We like to shop at her store," Matthew answered.

Violet nodded. "Yeah they're my favorite customers."

"Really." Lukas raised an eyebrow.

A man kicked down the door. He towered over Alfred and Matthew and held a bulging plastic bag in his hands. "Sorry I'm late, I forgot to bring the food so I had to drive all the way back and by the time I arrived at the house again I realised that the food was with me the entire time."

The man was cheerful. His crazy grin stretched across his face, even when Lukas smacked the back of his head.

"Lukas what was that for?" The man whined.

"That was for you being an idiot, Matthias," Lukas hissed back.

"He's right you know," A man with glasses and scowl said.

Alfred's eyes widened. _So that's Matthias? He doesn't act like I thought he would act. Maybe I was wrong?_

"Well sorry I forgot." Matthias pouted.

Arthur interrupted the fight that was brewing. "I would like to introduce Alfred and Matthew."

Lukas cleared his throat. "I would like to introduce Tino, Berwald, Mathias, Violet, and my little brother Emil."

"I'm not your little brother!" Emil balled his hands into fists.

Tino, at least who Alfred thought was Tino, facepalmed and groaned.

Tino and Emil started argueing in another language. Loudy.

Arthur cleared his throat. "I'll go ahead and take you to be seated."

Berwald nodded. "Come m'wife." He motioned for Tino to follow him into another room. Violet followed close behind.

Matthias stayed in the room. He spun on his heel to face Alfred and Matthew. "So what do you guys do around here for fun?"

Matthew, being the outspoken one for once, answered. "I mostly play read for fun and I'm planning on taking hockey in the winter."

"I'm on the baseball team and I play video games," Alfred said.

"Video games like Minecraft?" Matthias asked.

Alfred shrugged. "Sometimes. Why?"

"Berwald is absolutely obsessed with that game." Matthias sighed. "Did you know it was invented in Sweden? Legos are way better of course. I mean everything Danish is better than anything Swedish."

"You like Legos?" Matthew asked.

Matthias beamed. "I have so many Legos some people call me the Lego King."

"Really?" Alfred asked.

"Only me and Violet sometimes, but whatever," Matthias said.

"We have a Lego collection. It's small but still," Matthew said.

Matthias put his face against Matthew's. "Show me."

* * *

"So Berwald woke all of you up at 3:00 in the morning to go to Ikea?" Matthew laughed.

Matthias carefully placed another lego. "Not just any trip to Ikea. It was an Ikea sale. So we had to fit at least 17 chairs in the car on the way back."

Alfred rolled on the floor, tears streaming out of his face.

"I swear Tino was about to kill him. I was showing him new chairs to fawn over every couple of minutes. And Emil was making the furniture in the displays crooked so that Berwald just _had_ to run over and fix it," Matthias said.

"What about Lukas and Violet?" Matthew asked.

"Lukas slept in the bedroom department and Violet filmed the entire thing." Matthias placed another Lego.

"Oh my god this is amazing." Alfred wiped the tears from his eyes. "Why didn't I meet you sooner?"

Matthias shrugged and placed the final Lego. "Yes a Lego model of Copenhagen."

"How did you get the Lego set that fast?" Alfred asked.

Matthias flashed a smile. "I have the Lego store workers on speed dial and I'm a Gold Star Lego Club member. As I said I am the Lego King."

A moment of silence passed.

"So have you two ever tried to switch places?" Matthias asked.

"No..." Alfred shook his head. "We haven't."

"You two should try at dinner," Matthias said. "It would be funny."

"Yeah you're right we should. Thanks for the idea dude," Alfred said.

Arthur poked his head into the room. "Dinner is ready- OH MY GOD WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LIVING ROOM!"

"We built a scale model of Copenhagen out of Legos," Alfred answered.

Lukas came into the room. "Matthias happened. Don't worry you'll get used to it."

Arthur's jaw had dropped so far Matthew could fit a whole fish in it if he felt like it. "But-but my living room."

"Don't worry, let's eat dinner," Lukas reassured him.

"But-but," Arthur stuttered.

"Come on." Lukas dragged Arthur into the dining room.

At the table everyone was quiet. Matthias was too busy stuffing his face with food to start a conversation.

Emil broke the silence.

"Can you pass the potatoes?" Emil asked Lukas.

"Who are you asking?" Lukas smirked.

"Can you pass the potatoes," Emil paused, "Big brother," he gritted out.

Lukas passed the potatoes and Emil silently fumed.

An awkward moment of silence passed.

Arthur turned to Matthew. "Say Alfred you've been quiet, what's wrong?" he joked.

"Nah nothing dude," Matthew shook his head. "What about you guys."

Matthew's heart lept to his throat. His accent almost gave him away.

"We're good thank you Alfred," Tino said.

It seemed that dinner was over too soon and Matthew, Alfred, and Arthur found themselves waving goodbye to their new friends.

Alfred and Matthew learned that they could switch places without being caught. Next time they went to school chaos would ensure.

* * *

 **Hello Hetafan is finally back. Sorry for the long wait the story went on a half hiatus when I started writing Nations Revealed. It's a good story check it out leave a review. Right now I have writer's block for that story so I decided to pick up this one again. I officially have a plot line for this story. (It does not revolve around the nordics) If you don't like OCs don't worry, Violet isn't really important in the plot. Cookies for anyone who can guess which country she is. I started writing this for myself in a Google Doc and when I got a Fanfiction account I decided "Hey, why don't I post this on Fanfiction." This is the first story I've shared online so thank you for your continued support. Heads up France will play a bigger role in this.**

 **Filler chapter is a filler chapter okay.**

 **Review please! Peace out. Hetafan27.**

Hello friends it's me again. This chapter needed to be fixed. Denmark was way to OOC. Everytime I read it I cringed. I hope you like it better.


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred and Matthew walked into school feeling confident. It was time to put their plan into action. They had picked out similar clothes. Different enough that it didn't call attention to them yet similar enough that when they switched no one could tell the difference.

First up for ther plan was English.

"Alfred Jones," Ms. Héderváry called.

"Here!" Matthew replied.

"Matthew Williams," Ms. Héderváry said while checking off Alfred's name.

"Here eh," Alfred called out timidly.

The class giggled at who they thought was Matthew.

Ms. Héderváry shook her head and continued calling roll.

After class Matthew and Alfred met up.

"That was awesome!" Alfred jumped up and down excitedly.

"Oui, she actually bought it," Matthew grinned.

"Told ya it would work Mattie-bro." Alfred put his arm around Matthew's shoulder.

"Please don't call me that," Matthew said.

"Whaaaatever, bro let's see what we can do this next class."

"As long as you don't make me do anything stupid I'm fine."

* * *

After school Matthew was walking alone. Alfred when he wasn't pretending to be his twin started a food fight during lunch and was being held back for detention. Matthew had decided to try an after school painting club so that he wouldn't have to walk home alone. But detention let out after painting so he still had to wait. Matthew stood in front of the school. He leaned against the brick building and started to doze off.

"Hey! Alfred." When Matthew opened his eyes humongous kid was standing in front of him.

"Yes?" Matthew pretended to be his twin.

The kid grabbed Matthew's shirt and pinned him against the wall. "I've got a bone to pick with you," The kid snarled.

"W-w-wait. I'm not actually Alfred. I'm," Matthew was cut off by the bully slamming his head against the brick wall.

"Hah. You're so pathetic that you're trying to pretend you're that pansy from Canadia," The kid grinned.

"It's Canada," Matthew whimpered.

"Shut up Alfred," The kid growled.

"I'm not actually Alfred," Matthew tried to explain again.

"Whatever you say wimp," said the bully.

Matthew yelped when he was shoved against the pavement.

"I'm going to have fun doing this."

* * *

When Matthew wasn't waiting for Alfred in front of the school that's when he knew something was going on. Alfred ran around to the side of the school. He saw Matthew being brutally beaten by a random kid.

"Stay away from my brother!" ALfred screeched and punched the kid in the ear.

He staggered back clutching his ear with a confused look on his face then ran for the hills.

Alfred immediately dropped next to Matthew. "Mattie are you okay? Can you hear me?" He asked.

When Matthew did nothing in response Alfred screamed at the top of his lungs until an adult appeared.

A teacher on loan from Malaysia that Alfred didn't know came to Alfred's aid. She called 911 and an ambulance came and picked Matthew up.

She also drove a crying Alfred home.

As soon as the teacher pulled into the driveway Arthur rushed out of the house.

"Alfred? Alfred what is the matter?" Arthur knelt in front of Alfred.

"Some kid was beating up Mattie when I wasn't there because I," Alfred blubered.

"Shh," Arthur calmed Alfred down. "It's okay stop crying."

Alfred nodded. "Because I was in detention and I couldn't defend him. I got there too late. An ambulance came and got him."

Arthur picked up Alfred, which wasn't an easy feat, and carried him to his car and they drove off to the hospital.

Alfred and Arthur were stuck in the waiting room. Alfred had fallen asleep long ago and was drooling on Arthur's lap.

Arthur, on the other hand couldn't rest a bit. He had to be constantly moving. Strumming his fingers, shifting in his seat, tapping his foot. He was worried. He was so worried that he prayed earlier that Matthew would be alright, and he never does that. One of his parents was catholic and the other was protestant which made religion was always confusing as a child so he didn't go to church that often and only prayed when he needed hope. Like now.

A nurse opened the door. "Arthur Kirkland and Alfred Jones?" She asked.

Arthur raised his hand and woke up Alfred.

"Whaa?" Alfred's glasses were askew from sleeping.

"Matthew," Arthur explained.

Alfred jumped up and practically flung himself at the nurse.

"How's my brother," Alfred rubbed his eyes, trying to keep up with the nurse's pace. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes he is." The nurse opened the door to Matthew's room.

Matthew was barely awake and was hooked up to several IVs. His violet eyes fluttered when the door opened. He looked horrible. He had many bruises and a leg cast. Dark bags hung under his eyes.

Arthur stopped in the doorway and watched Alfred hug his brother. "Thank god he's okay," he breathed.

"So how are you? Are you okay? Are you comfy? Do you need anything? I hope you're okay," Alfred babbled endlessly.

Matthew winced and put his hand to his head. "Alfred, p-please, my head really hurts."

Alfred stopped and whispered, "Okay Mattie I'll be quieter."

Arthur stepped closer, not wanting to break this brotherly moment.

"Matthew do you know why the kid attacked you?" Arthur asked.

Matthew nodded.

Arthur sat down beside Matthew. "Can you tell me why?"

"N-not right now. I'm tired." Matthew closed his eyes, not even bothering to take off his glasses.

Arthur nodded even though he could easily see through the lie. _He's only known me for a little while._ He thought. _It's best not to push when he clearly doesn't want to tell._

"Alfred," Arthur called.

Alfred snapped to attention.

"Why don't you get Matthew a glass of water, he will probably be thirsty when he wakes up." Arthur said.

Alfred saluted and scampered off.

"Matthew, you can tell me why now," Arthur whispered.

Matthew opened one eye, then the other.

He looked nervous to tell Arthur but finally took a breath and calmed himself.

"The reason the boy attacked me," Matthew trailed off looking uneasy.

"Go on." Arthur nodded.

"The reason the boy attacked me was because he thought I was Alfred."

Crash.

Arthur whipped his head to the doorway.

Standing there was Alfred. Shattered glass around his feet and a pained expression on his face.

Alfred ran off. Sobbs echoing in the halls.

"Alfred!"

* * *

 **Hahahaha. It's Hetafan again. Sorry for taking a while and for the cliffhanger. I'm just busy and very unmotivated. But I did it. I hope you like it. Please review. Just a simple 'Please update' gives me motivation to write. In other news, next Friday I'm going to Hershey Park for a band competition. I plan on finding a stick and antagonising my otaku friends with endless "Look I'm Bulgaria!" *Hits other friend with stick* "Mein sticky friend." *Hugs stick*. It's going to be fun. This fic should be over within 10 chapters. 10 long chapters. So please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Alfred!" Arthur ran after him.

Matthew sunk under the covers. _Alfred wasn't supposed to hear that._ Matthew thought. _Now he'll think it was his fault. It wasn't it was that kid fault._

A voice crept into the back of his mind. _But it was his fault. The kid thought he was you and he said that you should switch for the day._

 _It was not his fault._ Matthew pushed those thoughts out of his mind.

Matthew yawned. Now he really was tired. He took his glasses off and pulled the sheets over his head. He fell asleep right away.

* * *

Arthur chased after Alfred.

A nurse stepped in front of him. "Excuse you sir no running. This is a hospital."

He stepped past her. "Sorry ma'am but I have to get to my kid."

He ran until he found a janitor's closet. Nothing was special about it other than the loud sobs coming from it.

Arthur stepped in the closet. _Strange haven't been here since 8th grade._ Arthur thought. _Shut it brain._

"Alfred?" he asked cautiously. "What's the matter."

"It's all my fault." Alfred sniffled. "Matthew's in the hospital and it is all my fault."

"Alfred, it's not your fault it was that other kid's fault. Don't beat yourself up over it." Arthur patted Alfred's back.

"But it is my fault. I convinced Mattie to switch today and that's why he got beat up." Alfred said between sobs.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You did?"

Alfred nodded.

"Alfred it's okay. Matthew doesn't blame you. The reason he wouldn't say it in front of you is because he didn't want to see you upset. Can you be a hero for him?" Arthur comforted him.

Alfred looked up at him. Tears shining in his eyes and bottom lip trembling. "But I'm not a hero. I'm not good enough. It's because of me he's hurt."

Arthur felt his shatter into a million pieces. Alfred always said he was the hero. Hearing him say that he wasn't one felt plain wrong. He held out his hand for Alfred to grab.

"Come." he said.

Alfred wiped his tears and looked at him confused.

"Let's go to Matthew, that's the best thing you can do right now. Comfort him."

Alfred nodded and together, hand in hand they walked towards Matthew's hospital room.

Before they walked into Matthew's hospital room Alfred wiped his face of tears. He needed to be strong for his brother.

Arthur opened the door for him. Matthew was sound asleep in the nest of white sheets. The stark whiteness of the entire room made Mattew look even paler and more sickly than usual. _The room should have more red._ Alfred thought. _The red in Matthew's bedroom always brings out the blush on his cheeks that makes him look more lively._

The room was too white for Matthew. He always preferred red. It was a cheerful color that reminded him of the maple trees in autumn. _Of course he would be in his own room with the maple leaf drawings surrounding him if I didn't tell him to switch with me that day. It should've been me._ Alfred thought.

Alfred felt himself sway. He began to feel lightheaded. He staggered to where Arthur was sitting and fell asleep on his lap.

Arthur sighed when Alfred drooled on his lap. He was cute when he was asleep, yes, but it was annoying to have drool stains on his pants.

Arthur looked at both boys and smiled. He wouldn't have this any other way. Besides them being in the hospital and Alfred crying out buckets earlier. He wouldn't trade his two boys for the world. They were his, only his. At first he had doubts about raising Alfred. He didn't think that he would be a good replacement. The boy would never have a mother, because Arthur was gay. But when baby Alfred grabbed his hand and kissed it all those doubts faded away. Alfred was hard to raise, but every moment with Alfred was worth it. Matthew is amazing too. Sweet and gentle Matthew. All Arthur hoped was that nothing would take his two precious boys away.

Arthur felt his eyelids flutter and he yawned. He took one last look at Matthew in the hospital bed and at Alfred sound asleep on his lap then he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Matthew opened his eyes. A burry white room appeared. _Where am I?_ Matthew thought. Then the memories of the day before came flooding. Matthew clutched his head. He saw Alfred and Arthur asleep in the uncomfortable chairs across the room.

Matthew yawned again. He was thirsty. He shifted and wondered how long he would be stuck here.

Matthew saw Arthur wake up.

"How long have you been awake?" Arthur yawned.

"Only a few moments," Matthew replied. "Could you get me some water please?"

Arthur moved Alfred's head from off his lap. "Of course I can Matthew. Do you want anything to eat?"

"No thank you." Matthew didn't want to trouble Arthur any more than he had to. Matthew's stomach grumbled in contradiction.

"I think your stomach disagrees," Arthur said.

Matthew blushed.

"I'll grab some food for all of us," Arthur said.

Alfred jerked awake, glasses askew on his face. "Did you say food Artie!"

Arthur shook his head and chuckled. "Yes I did I'm going to grab some."

Arthur exited the room.

Once Arthur was gone Alfred lowered his head and uncharacteristically shyed away.

"Alfred," Matthew whispered. "Alfred," he said a little louder. "Alfred!" he almost yelled.

Alfred raised his head but still didn't meet Matthew's eyes.

"Alfred I don't blame you," Matthew said.

"But it's my fault you were hurt, it was my idea to switch and you got hurt," Alfred whispered.

"It is not your fault," Matthew said.

"But it was. I'm the older twin I'm supposed to protect you," Alfred said.

"Hold up eh. Since when were you older than me?" Matthew questioned.

"I think it's obvious that I'm older," Alfred defended.

"No it really." Matthew stopped himself. "Let's ask Arthur later. It is not your fault that I'm hurt."

"But I'm still so so so sorry." Alfred walked to Matthew's bed and climbed in next to him.

"I'm saying that you don't have to be." Matthew hugged Alfred.

Arthur walked in with a tray of food. "What did I miss?" he asked.

"Nothing," Both the twins said.

"Now let's eat!" Alfred yelled.

A nursed stepped in and hushed them harshly.

"Sorry."

* * *

 **Hetafan here. Yay I updated on time. *Waves confetti around wildly* Thank you guys for your continued support. We broke 1,000 views. This calls for a party! Cookies for everyone! In other news I am crocheting a scarf to match Russia. Thank you for reviewing, please review more. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you liked the angst. Pain and suffering bring music to my ears. See you next time. Hetafan out.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Artie!" Alfred slid into Arthur's car.

"Hello Alfred, don't call me Artie," Arthur said.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Whatever Artie."

Alfred ran his fingers over the seam in the leather seat. "Can we get going?" Alfred bounced. "I want to see Matthew."

"Alfred!" Arthur scolded. "Be patient. We're on our way. It's your fault you got detention again."

Alfred stuck his tongue out. "Anyways gotta go see Mattie!" Alfred lept out as the car pulled to halt in front of the hospital.

"WAIT ALFRED COME BACK HERE!" Arthur yelled.

Alfred laughed and nearly ran into a nurse trying to get away. Alfred pushed a rolling cart in front of Arthur.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME!" Arthur yelled.

"Sir we're going to have to ask you to calm down," A nurse said.

"Fine fine fine. I am calm." Arthur scowled.

Alfred ran to Matthew's room laughing so hard he was crying. Alfred kicked open the door and doubled over. "Matthew!" Alfred laughed some more. "You won't believe what just happened."

"What happened Comrade?" A thick Russian accent cut threw Alfred's loud chuckles.

Alfred straightened up and saw Ivan Braginski towering over his brother, even when he was sitting.

"Why the heck are you here?" Alfred said.

"Why Comrade I am here visiting Matthew, my friend, we met a week ago in a painting club," Ivan smiled creepily, "You were held up in detention I believe."

Patches of red appeared on Alfred's cheeks and ears and he crumpled his hands into fists. "Why are you visiting _my_ brother?" Alfred spat.

Ivan's eyes widened in feigned shock. "Temper temper Comrade," Ivan scolded, "I figured Matthew here would be lonely while you were in detention again."

Matthew flicked his eyes between his twin and Ivan.

Alfred growled.

Ivan stood up and leaned over Alfred. "It was nice seeing you Alfred, we should meet more often," Ivan said.

Ivan turned to Matthew, who was eating a tin of maple cookies. "Goodbye Matthew, see you soon!" He said cheerfully, his personality doing a 180.

Ivan walked out the door. A faint "Goodday Mr. Kirkland." could be heard from down the hall.

Alfred let out a humph and crossed his arms across his chest. A blush sprinkled his cheeks.

"What was that aboot?" Matthew asked. He was halfway through the tin of maple cookies and a very concerned look was on his face.

"We have a rivalry," Alfred said.

"Please leave me out of it. I don't want to be caught in the crossfire," Matthew said.

Alfred winced inwardly at the unsaid "Again".

Alfred looked around the room looking for things the Russian boy could have possibly tainted. His eyes landed on a vase of sunflowers next to a get well card.

Alfred sat down in the same seat that Ivan was in and picked up the sunflowers to get a whiff of the sweet smell.

Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Alfred asked, the blush on his cheeks reddening.

"Oh it's nothing eh," Matthew went back to eating his cookies.

Alfred set the sunflowers back down. "I got you a new book!" Alfred said.

Alfred gave his the book.

Matthew face-palmed. "Really Alfred? The US of Eh. That's the book you got me," Matthew shook his head.

"Well I thought it would be funny," Alfred defended.

"It is but it's," Matthew made a lot of exaggerating motions with his hands but no words came out.

"I know it's hilarious Mattie," Alfred said. "Like the Canadian government could ever have the power to control the good ol' US of A."

"What do you mean by that, eh?" Matthew said angrily.

Before Alfred could answer Arthur stepped into the room.

"Sorry I wasn't here earlier but that nurse held me back," Arthur said. "I swear she has it out for me."

"That's okay Artie it's probably because she doesn't like your face," Alfred said.

"Alfred," Matthew warned.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "What?" he asked.

"I mean, _I_ like your face, but that's because I love you. You're eyebrows are a little," Alfred paused and pretended to think, "Concerning."

Arthur glared. "My eyebrows are perfectly fine, Alfred."

Matthew gulped.

"Hey Alfred how was school?" Matthew changed the subject.

"Oh yeah school was awesome dude!" Alfred said.

Alfred was rambling on about him being the hero and Matthew nodded along.

* * *

Alfred's body hit the hard floor next to his bed. He smacked his alarm clock to turn it off.

"Stupid alarm clock," he grumbled.

Alfred yawned and got dressed for school.

"Bye Artie!" He yelled and slammed the door behind him.

Alfred walked into first period with a spring in his step. He sat down at his desk and began to doodle in his notebook.

Alfred completely zoned out the entire class. English just isn't his subject. He could do math, science, and history easily, but english he couldn't.

When the bell rang he sprinted past his teacher to history.

As he walked into history he was blocked by Ivan.

"Hello Comrade!" Ivan smiled creepily.

Alfred walked past him to his desk ducking his head to cover his blush.

"Do you want to hear a joke подсолнух?" Ivan followed Alfred like a lost puppy.

"Sure, why not," Alfred said.

"Okay comrade!" Ivan beamed. "More like come **rad.** Haha a bit of humor to convince you to join the communist revolution," Ivan said.

"That's a joke?" Alfred asked and sat down at his desk.

"I thought it was good, no?" Ivan said looking slightly disappointed.

"No it was good, just took a while to get it," Alfred said quickly.

"That's good I was hoping you would like it," Ivan sat down behind him.

The bell rang cutting off what Alfred was going to say.

"Okay class today we will begin our Cold War unit," Mr. Rodriguez said, "Who would like to read first?"

Ivan raised his hand. "I would like to read."

"Go ahead Ivan," Mr. Rodriguez said.

"The Cold War began when the Soviet Union, led by Joseph Stalin, broke its promise stating that it would hold free elections in the countries it occupied and would help the United States defeat Japan. Instead the Soviet Union kept the countries it occupied under a dictatorship and took over China rather than helping the United States defeat Japan."

Ivan paused.

"The Soviet Union spread communism throughout Eastern Europe," Ivan said, a sly grin spread across his face, "You could say it was,"

Ivan paused again.

"Comradical."

Half of the class groaned and the other half laughed weakly and Alfred slammed his head on his desk.

Mr. Rodriguez shook his head.

"That was a good joke, right friends?" Ivan said.

"Yes it was, right Eduard?" Toris sputtered out.

"You're right it was," Eduard said.

"No it wasn't very funny," Raivis cried.

Ivan glared darkly.

"RAIVIS!" Eduard yelled.

"I'm the most normal one here," Alfred said under his breath.

* * *

 **Haha. Hetafan here. On behalf of my promise in the Author's Note of Chapter 3 I made a Peru OC! If someone has a better last name for him please leave it in the reviews. The reason Russia is saying jokes is because he's trying to make friends (or make a certain person laugh) by being funny. We're actually on our Cold War unit in my history class. Needless to say I've been giggling since WW1. Other news is that on my trip to Hershey Park I met a new Hetalia fangirl! Also my other friend broke my stick that I found because I told her in advance that I would act like Bulgaria with it. She's a meanie. Guess the ships that I'll be using. Hetafan out.**


	10. Chapter 10

Matthew used his crutches to navigate through the hall. Alfred was babbling endlessly next to him. The noise had faded into the background before last period. It was his first day back at school since the accident. He was excited, in just a few weeks his cast would be off.

"Alfred can you please calm down eh?" Matthew whispered.

"What do you mean? I am calm." Alfred bounced up and down.

"Just let me go to French on my own please." Matthew crutch walked faster away from him.

Alfred pouted. "Okay." Then stalked off to Japanese.

Matthew rolled his eyes then walked into class. He hobbled on one foot and tried to sit down in his seat. Matthew fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"Oh Matthew let me help you." Michelle, a classmate of his, grabbed him from under the arms and lifted him to his seat.

"Thank you eh. Sorry aboot being a bother." Matthew scratched the back of his head.

"No problem at all Matthew. I'm glad you're back." Michelle skipped back to her seat.

"Thanks," Matthew said, barely audible.

He began to prepare for class and took out his notes. He only needed a few sheets of paper for all the vocabulary words because his handwriting was as small as his voice.

The bell rang sending kids scrambled into their seats.

"Bonjour class," The teacher said.

"Bonjour sir," The class replied in monotone.

A few minutes after class began the door slammed open.

"Kesesese ze awesome me is back!" An albino kid strutted into the classroom.

The teacher sighed. "You're back. Yay!" he said sarcastically.

"I know you missed my awesomeness." The kid sat on the teachers swivel chair and put his feet on the teachers desk, getting dirt all over the teacher's plans.

"Gilbert you can go sit next to..." The teacher furrowed his eyes trying to think of Matthew's name. "Alfred. Sit next to Alfred."

"Sir, I'm Matthew," Matthew said.

"Who?" The teacher seemed perplexed. "Whatever."

Gilbert sat down in the seat next to Matthew.

Matthew tried to pay attention in class, but Gilbert was very distracting. Gilbert was constantly moving, talking, and being a general annoyance. Once he even got out a pan and hot pad and began making pancakes.

Gilbert chowed down on his pancakes without putting anything on them.

"How dare he," Matthew whispered to himself. "Eating pancakes without maple syrup."

Matthew got out his container of maple syrup from his lunch box. He was just going to drink it with lunch. Matthew leaned over Gilbert's desk and poured the maple syrup onto his pancakes.

Gilbert took a bite then nodded. "I knew it was missing something, thanks." Gilbert chewed some more. "What's your name anyways?"

"It's Matthew eh," Matthew said.

"Eh? What are you, Canadian?" Gilbert joked.

"Yes I am actually."

Gilbert choked on his pancakes. "You are?"

"Yes, and it offended me that you were eating pancakes without maple syrup." Matthew gave up on trying to pay attention to the teacher, he was fluent in French-Canadian already.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Really?"

"Yes really, in Canada that atrocity would never be committed!" Matthew defended.

"Well if you're Canadian, why are you taking French? Isn't French one of Canada's national languages?" Gilbert challenged Matthew.

"Oh my god Gilbert." The kid sitting in front of Gilbert turned around. "You can't just ask somebody why they're taking French."

Gilbert chuckled.

"I speak French-Canadian, the school thought it would be best to put me in French to transition easier," Matthew said.

"Hmmm. The school didn't allow me to take German because I'm already fluent in it. So I took French instead." Gilbert shrugged. "Thanks for the maple syrup by the way."

"You're welcome."

* * *

School had finished for the day so Matthew had decided to go to the painting club again. Matthew crutch walked all the way to the art room. Alfred was stuck in detention again. It felt like deja-vu. He set his down in front of an easel. There were only a few people in the club. Only four including Matthew.

Feliciano was sitting in the back eating pasta and painting an abstract picture using the sauce. Kiku was more into photography, but he still tried to paint. Currently he had a nosebleed from the picture of manga he was drawing. Ivan was painting a simple sunflower in a vase that he brought in from home. Matthew was tring to paint the wildlife from back home. He was working on a picture of a baby polar bear he had befriended.

"Hello comrade!" Ivan came over to look at Matthew's painting. "I'm glad that you're better."

"Thank you Ivan, how's that painting of the sunflower coming along?" Matthew asked.

"It's coming along well," Ivan said. "Did you hear about the Halloween Dance?"

Matthew stopped painting. "No I didn't."

"It's a costume party, and it's on the 31st." Ivan said.

"Thank you for telling me eh." Matthew went back to his painting and Ivan skipped back to his.

* * *

"Matthew, comrade. Would you like me to escort you until Alfred gets back?" Ivan blocked Matthew in the doorway after the club ended.

"I really don't think that's necessary." Matthew tried to push past Ivan, but he was simply too small and Ivan too big.

"It's no problem I would like to wait with you." Ivan took Matthew's stuff out of his hands and walked Matthew to the front of the school.

They waited for a few minutes and played a few games of rock paper scissors until Alfred showed.

"Yo Mattie, sorry I kept you waiting dude." Alfred rounded the corner, oblivious to Ivan being there. "I swear that teacher has it out for me or something." Alfred stopped and frowned when he saw Ivan. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh hello comrade! I was just waiting for you with Matthew," Ivan said cheerfully.

"Yeah well I'm here now and he doesn't need to be babysat." Alfred looked down to try and cover the blush that was rapidly erupting across his face.

"I know he doesn't. I wanted to talk to you." Ivan stepped closer to Alfred.

"I have to go, Artie's waiting for me." Alfred grabbed Matthew's stuff from Ivan.

Ivan's face fell. "Okay, see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah see you too." Alfred turned and waved.

Matthew followed after a quick thanks to Ivan.

Alfred and Matthew walked home in silence.

"Alfred did you know that there was a Halloween Dance coming up?" Matthew asked.

"No, where did you hear that from?" Alfred asked.

"From Ivan."

Alfred blushed at the sound of Ivan's name.

There was a small moment of silence.

Matthew giggled. "Alfred has a crush. Alfred has a crush." Matthew sang.

"Oh shut it."

* * *

 **I updated. Yay. Hetafan here with Chapter number 10, I hope you like the fluff. After this only 7 more chapters. In other news I broke my toe by running into a bookcase. I'm such a clutz. Happy belated birthday to ilikepantostado. Their birthday is on October 1st, otherwise known as the day Matthew comes to live with Arthur and Alfred. I hope they made it this far in the story. Sorry for updating so late.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Mattie!" Alfred flew into Matthew, tackling him. They both fell to the floor and Matthew hit his head on the cabinets.

"Oww." Matthew clutched his head.

"Alfred, no hurting your brother. We don't want to prolong his healing time," Arthur yelled from the living room.

"Sorry dude I misjudged my speed." Alfred gave a hand to Matthew to help him up.

"It's fine Alfred." Matthew grabbed his crutches. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I have to have a reason to want to talk to my awesome twinnie." Alfred flashed a smile.

"I feel like you're trying to sell me something," Matthew deadpanned.

Alfred laughed. "You're so funny. Anyways I was thinking why don't we make our costumes for the Halloween Dance."

Matthew sighed. "I knew it," he whispered under his breath.

"Well what do you say?" Alfred asked.

"No."

Alfred stood there for a second, shocked, then tagged Matthew like a lost puppy. "Please Mattie, pretty pretty pretty please. It would mean the world to me if we did. We could go as Team Rocket or even better Fred and George Weasley. Or ya'know creepy twins." ALfred shuddered. "How about we forget the last option. But please Mattie," Alfred whined and chased Matthew around the house.

Matthew stopped suddenly and Alfred ran into him. "If I say yes, will you shut up?"

Alfred nodded and zipped his lips.

"Fine then yes," Matthew sighed.

Alfred squealed happily and almost choked Matthew in a hug.

"Alfred, what did I say about hurting your brother?" Arthur scolded.

Alfred rubbed the back of his head. "Not to."

* * *

"So we need wigs, Hogwarts robes and ties, some candy to 'sell', wands, and a spell book or two," Alfred rattled off a long list of things to buy or make.

"Wait what?" Matthew asked.

"SO WE NEED WIGS, HOGWARTS ROBES AND." Alfred was cut off by Matthew elbowing him in the gut.

"Not in my ear eh," Matthew winced. "I heard you just fine but we never agreed on a costume."

"You said yes and Fred and George Weasley were the best idea I had." Alfred nodded. "They are the best twins ever, along with Hikaru and Kaoru, but nobody's going to get that reference."

"Okay sure whatever," Matthew sighed.

"Thank you bro!" Alfred bear hugged Matthew from behind. "You're my favorite bro."

"I'm your only brother eh?" Matthew squirmed. "Now set me down."

Alfred laughed. "Okay dude." He set Matthew down.

"Now let's go costume hunting!" Alfred stood on top of a chair and struck a heroic pose.

Alfred ran off laughing to Violet's store.

"Is he always like this around Halloween?" Matthew asked.

Arthur took a sip of tea. "Yes, you get used to it with enough Aspirins. Wait till after you're done Trick-or-Treating, he gets super hyper from all the candy he eats."

Arthur took another sip of tea.

"One year I had to use a mild tranquilizer on him."

"Eh?" Matthew sat down across from Arthur. "How do you stay sane?"

"Tea." Arthur lifted his teacup. "Tea and British Television. Not Sherlock though, Sherlock is never calming. I'm still not over the last cliffhanger."

Matthew nodded.

"Would you like some tea" Arthur asked.

"Yes please! That would be great." Matthew smiled.

Arthur went to the kitchen to brew some tea. While he did that Matthew gathered courage to ask a question that he's been meaning to ask.

Arthur came back with a Canadian Flag teacup for Matthew. "Here's your tea sweetie."

Matthew took a sip. "I was wondering."

"Yes?" Arthur sat down.

"If I could call Francis?" Matthew's heart jumped to his throat

Arthur nodded. "Of course you can. Don't you have his number?"

"No, I don't." Matthew blushed. "I don't even have a phone."

Arthur's eyes widened. "That's what I forgot! I meant to give you this."

Arthur ran into his bedroom and came out a second later carrying a box.

"Here, this is yours." Arthur handed him the box.

It was covered in pancake wrapping paper. Matthew opened it carefully.

"You got me a phone!" Matthew said. "Thank you so much."

Arthur smiled. "You can transfer Francis's number from my phone to yours." He handed Matthew his phone.

"Thank you so much." Matthew looked at all of Arthur's contacts, but he couldn't find Francis.

"Excuse me, but Francis isn't listed in here," Matthew said.

Arthur shook his head. "Oh yes, how could I have forgotten. He's listed under 'French Douche Bag'."

Matthew snorted and copied the number along with Alfred's and Arthur's.

"Thank you again Arthur." Matthew drank the rest of his tea.

"You can just call me Uncle if you want," Arthur said.

Matthew tilted his head. "No I like Arthur. It suits you."

Matthew headed to his room and almost called Francis. Almost.

"Hey Mattie!" Alfred picked up Matthew and dragged him to his room.

"Ahh!" Matthew screamed in surprise.

"Relax bro it's just me I need you to try on these robes that I made you for our Halloween costume." Alfred gave him Gryffindor robes.

Matthew held the robes out in front of him. "You made these? They look great."

"Yeah one Home Ec. class goes a long way," Alfred said.

Matthew put on the robe. "Wow this is amazing."

"We're prepared to go door to door demanding strangers for candy." Alfred brought out two matching candy bags. "If we match it's cuter, and the cuter it is the more candy we get."

"You sure do have this planned out eh," Matthew said.

"And then I have plastic bags to hide candy in under our robes so that we can make it seem like we have less candy and then sympathetic people will feel bad for us and give us more," Alfred said.

"You should be a politician, you sure know how to lie and manipulate people. It's why your government sucks." Matthew walked out before Alfred could get the passive aggressive insult.

* * *

 **Hello! Hetafan is back! To my only reviewer for this chapter. Yes this is a RusAme story. If Russia escorts Matthew out the building then he gets a chance to talk to America. I think its a genius plan. In other news it is now summer break and I still have homework. On stuff they haven't even taught me yet. I recently started watching Attack on Titan, I'm obsessed. If anybody would like to make art of any of my stories and PM me the link that would be amazing. I'd love to see how you envisioned my work. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Please review. I love reading them.**


	12. Chapter 12

Alfred tapped his pencil against the desk and sighed. It was the last class of the day, and he was bored out of his mind. He shifted his position to look at the clock for the 158th time since class began. Yes he counted the times, he was that bored. His impatience was even worse today because he, Matthew, and Arthur were going to an Oktoberfest Celebration that was held every year. It was a collection of carnival rides, booths overcharging you for playing a rigged game, and deep fried everything. But it was fun, and that's what mattered to Alfred.

The bell rang and Alfred shot out of the classroom. He already had his stuff packed and had picked up and carried his twin out of the classroom.

"ALLFRED!" Matthew yelped.

"Yeees," Alfred drawled out.

Alfred jumped over a backpack in the middle of the hallway.

"Can you put me down?" Matthew clutched his crutches closer into his chest.

"Nope, why would I do that?" Alfred kicked the school doors open.

Alfred sprinted across the dying garden that the school had, at some point tried to put together, only for everybody to disregard it and step all over it. He approached Arthur's car and held Matthew and his crutches in one hand as he opened to door to the car.

"Alfred!" Arthur scolded. "No carrying your brother without his permission, especially while running."

Alfred responded with a cheeky grin. He flung both backpacks into the backseats, then set Matthew down carefully.

"How are you that strong?" Matthew asked.

Alfred shrugged. "I'm just that awesome."

"That doesn't make any sense." Matthew fixed his glasses.

"I don't make any sense," Alfred said cheekily.

Matthew glared at him.

"Boys, be nice," Arthur scolded.

Matthew stared at out the dusty window. The houses slowly spaced themselves out and soon the houses were replaced with golden fields stretching endlessly for miles. Out of nowhere a large blinking sign for Oktoberfest appeared on the side of the road with an arrow pointing to where it was. Arthur put the blinker on and turned down the gravel road. Matthew saw a small carousel, a zipper, and a giant circle shaped ride with green lights around it. It almost reminded Matthew of a

"Alfred is that a UFO?" Matthew asked.

Alfred grinned. "That's not just a UFO, that's _the_ UFO."

"It looks like a regular UFO to me." Matthew deadpanned.

Alfred clutched his chest dramatically. "It's only the fastest ride here, one out of three people who ride it either throw up or black out. Also it has real aliens on it."

Matthew could almost here Arthur rolling his eyes from the backseat. "There are not real aliens on the ride. And I'm sure that statistic is made up to scare people. Matthew will be fine on the ride."

"Okay sure." Alfred hopped out of the car, then ran around the side to help Matthew out.

Matthew swung around his cast to the doorway, and after 30 seconds of struggling to get out Alfred picked him up and set him on the ground.

"Come on Mattie bro, lets get in line," Alfred said excitedly.

Matthew and Alfred slowly made their way over to the long line of the UFO.

Alfred tapped his foot impatiently, then decided to leave the line to get some funnel cake for the two of them to share.

Matthew moved up a spot when the group in front of him decided it was too long a wait. Matthew recognized the albino boy in front of him.

"Hey Mattie I'm back with funnel cake!" Alfred yelled. "You'll never believe this. The funnel cake stand was named Inferno Funnel Cake because it was right next to the Volcano, which is a very spinney ride, and anyways when I got to the front of the line I asked, 'Hey if I quote Dante's Inferno do I get a discount?' and nobody got it it's like they haven't read Dante's Inferno. Which is ridiculous. I got a really cool second hand version from Violet's store. It was owned by an artist who drew pictures of the different layers of-"

Matthew cut off Alfred's rambling. "I haven't read Dante's Inferno, and I doubt most people have read a book about the tortures of hell."

"You totally need to read it," Alfred's limited attention span already found something else to talk about. "Hey Ludwig how are you?"

A boy standing next to Gilbert turned around. "I'm good, Alfred how about you?"

Alfred beamed. "I'm great! I should introduce you to my bro-"

"Kesesese Matthew. This is mein totally awesome, but not as awesome as me, bruder Ludwig. He's in your grade." Gilbert grinned. "This must be your twin you're always talking about, nice to meet you Alfred."

Gilbert shook Alfred's hand.

"Alfred F. Jones at your service!" Alfred shouted. "Do you want some funnel cake? Cause I got a bunch."

He held a plate out to Gilbert and he broke off a moderate sized piece.

While Gilbert and Ludwig were chatting about something Alfred turned to Matthew. "Dude you know Gilbert?"

Matthew nodded.

"He's like the most famous 8th grader there is! He's the definition of awesome." Alfred's eye's sparkled. "I want to be like him next year. Do you want some funnel cake?"

Matthew shook his head. "I don't think it's the best idea to eat right before-"

He was cut off by Alfred shoving the entire funnel cake in his mouth at once.

"Really, Alfred really?" Matthew shook his head at the floor.

"Wow you really are a capitalist pig." Alfred turned around to see Ivan still in his winter coat despite it being 80 degrees out.

"Whatever commie," Alfred huffed.

Ivan laughed. "I think I shall join you da?"

A few offended "heys" were quickly silenced by Ivan glaring at the people he cut.

Eventually the group got to the front of the line.

"Hey Tony!" Alfred waved at the person running the ride.

"This is my friend Tony, he's an alien," Alfred said.

"Please tell me you're joking and that you do realize that he's just wearing an alien headband?' Matthew had a pained expression on his face.

Alfred looked at Matthew with such a serious face that it made Matthew worry. "No he's an alien, obviously."

The group of sort-of friends boarded the ride.

Ludwig leaned in to whisper to Matthew. "Is your brother okay, in the head?"

Matthew whispered back. "I'm not sure."

Matthew found a piece of wall to lean back on. The ride began to spin, faster and faster. Matthew was pushed back against the wall, suddenly the piece of the wall he was leaning on slid up to the ceiling. He felt like he was flying, he understood why Alfred liked this ride so much.

The ride sadly came to end and they stumbled off.

"Kesesese that was awesome!" Gilbert fist pumped the air.

"Yes it was fun, right Alfred." Ivan fixed his scarf.

Alfred nodded, but he looked a little green.

Alfred took off running to the nearest trash can.

Gilbert picked up Matthew and took off running behind Alfred. They got there just in time for Matthew to take Alfred's glasses off before he threw up.

Arthur found Alfred a few minutes later, still retching in the trash can.

Matthew sighed. "I told him it wasn't a good idea to eat all that funnel cake."

"I think we should be going now."

Alfred slumped onto the grass, clutching his stomach.

"Bye Alfred, I hope you feel better," Ludwig said politely.

"Bye dude, hope you feel better." Gilbert and Ludwig left.

"Bye подсолнух, get better soon." Ivan patted Alfred on the back then left.

The ride home was very long and quiet. Alfred, who normally would've been talking up a storm, was silent. All he did was hold a trash bag and stare vacantly out the window.

When they arrived home Alfred immediately curled up in bed and fell asleep. Matthew watched his twin sleep for a few minutes. He seemed uncomfortable, sweat was beading on his head, he was curled into a tight ball, and a frown was set in place of his usual smile. Matthew went to the kitchen and grabbed a washcloth and a glass of water. He wet the washcloth and put it on the back of Alfred's neck. His Papa Francis taught him that a cold, wet, rag on the back of your neck helped with nausea. He left the glass of water on Alfred's nightstand.

Matthew went to his bedroom and took out his phone, he never did get to call his Papa yet. He hit the call button next to Francis Bonnefoy.

"Bonjour Papa!" he said excitedly.

"Mattieu! Comment ça va? How's Arthur and Alfred? Did you have to eat any of that overgrown eyebrow's cooking?" he voice of Francis came from the phone.

"Tres bien. Arthur and Alfred are great, and I only had to eat a little bit of Arthur's cooking." Matthew laughed. "Overgrown eyebrow? Really?"

Matthew heard Francis laugh on the other end. "Well you've been living with him, you know how large his eyebrows are."

Matthew shook his head. "Bon, qoui de nuef?"

"I have a new job, I like it. It's for a fashion company run by a man named Feliks, from Poland," Francis said. "I like it, it's a lot of fun."

"Bein!" Matthew said.

They continued there conversation until Arthur told Matthew it was time to sleep.

* * *

 **Hey readers I'm back! *multitasks by waving at readers and dodging expensive vases being thrown at the same time* I'm sorry for the long wait. My grandparents flew up from Florida because of the recent hurricanes and then they stayed for a while, and school started so I have homework and 5 projects to be working on right now. I'm taking French 1 this year! It's fun, I have a window seat overlooking the courtyard. Also I'm testing for my Black Belt on November 11! I need to finish my essay and speech for that too. ...I have a lot of work that I've been procrastinating on. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 5 chapters till the end! Woohoo!** **I also binge watched the two seasons of Attack on Titan over the summer and I am now obsessed. I plan on doing some sort of Attack on Titan/ Harry Potter or Percy Jackson crossover, where either Voldemort or Gaea send whichever gang to the walls in my happy little post season 2 world where Marco is alive because of titan shifter serum being used on him after Jean finding him by the Beast Titan, who wants to use him as a weapon. *Spoilers*And Reiner and Bertholdt come back to the Survey Corps because they had been forced to become mass murders and knock down a few walls. Because I live in my happy little world of denial and aggressively ship Jeanmarco. So tell me which one you would prefer in reviews or pm. Also pm me if you have any better ideas for the future crossover. Sorry for the long Author's Note. This is officailly the longest chapter at 1920 words. Yay!**


	13. Chapter 13

Alfred fixed his orange wig. "Hey Mattie how do I look?" he asked.

Matthew put contacts in. "With your eyes Alfred." He fixed his tie.

Alfred rolled his eyes, which already had contacts in. "I swear to Doitsu Mattie, you are getting more and more sarcastic each day. Am I that bad an influence."

Matthew smirked. "You and Gilbert both."

Alfred hopped up onto the counter and used it as a seat. "I need to get something back from this symbiotic relationship, it needs to be mutual." Alfred over exaggerated his thinking. "Hmmm, maybe you could teach me some French swear words!"

"Non, Papa would never allow that!" Matthew shook his head and tied his tie.

Alfred pouted a little then immediately perked up. "We're going to have so much fun at the dance. Dancing, basketball, food, pizza!" Alfred drooled. "It's going to be spectacular!"

"It sounds fun." Matthew replied, already used to his brother's ability to change moods so quickly. "Ready?"

"Ready," Alfred replied.

Matthew plugged his ears.

"ARRRRRRRRRTIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, WE'RE READY TO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alfred screamed.

Matthew heard Arthur's footsteps coming down the stairs. "Alfred no yelling in the house." Arthur grabbed his keys and camera. "One quick picture please?"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Okay one picture. Only one."

Matthew and Alfred stood next to each other and smiled for the camera.

"Artie I think that was more than one," Alfred said through gritted teeth.

"You keep on moving so I have to take more." Arthur snapped a few more pictures.

After what felt like forever to Alfred, Arthur finished taking pictures and drove them to the school dance. Arthur pulled around in front of the old school, where giant oak doors let students in.

Alfred ran up the stairs, holding Matthew high above his head. "This is going to be awesome! Think of all the free food we're gonna get." Alfred kicked open the gym doors and everybody stared at them. "Don't worry guys the party has officially started!" Alfred set Matthew down and made a beeline for the pizza table.

Matthew, however was left in the stares of everybody else. He started to sweat, his extreme shyness kept him from enjoying being the center of attention. Luckily he was saved by a certain albino.

"Kesesese Matthew, where have you been?" Gilbert dragged him out of the spotlight.

"Thanks Gilbert."

People went back to what they were doing before.

"Anytime, so did you have awesome parties like this in Canada?" Gilbert asked.

Matthew smiled and hugged Gilbert.

"W-what?" Gilbert looked around confused. Antonio gave him a thumbs up. He blushed a lot.

"You got it right! Alfred always calls in Canadia or forgets that I'm not American, but you got it right." Canada released Gilbert a large blush spread across. One may not have guessed, but Matthew had the biggest crush on Gilbert ever. Yet, he wasn't even sure if Gilbert liked boys, he might ruin their friendship if he confessed his true feelings.

Gilbert returned to his normal attitude. "Well of course I did I'm awesome!" Though the blush was still present on him.

They both stood there awkwardly for a second.

"Well we had parties in Canada, but never like this. I don't know what's going on here." Matthew looked at his feet.

"It's fine." Gilbert dismissed his worries with a wave of his hand. "Nobody does, you just go with the flow."

"Oh really?" Matthew asked. "I thought that it was common knowledge. Everybody seems to know what they're doing here."

Gilbert laughed. "In America there are four types of people at a party."

He pointed towards Alfred. "The people taking advantage of free food, generally they have a good time."

"The people dancing, tend to have fun," Gilbert said, "Unless they're only there because their friends forced them to have fun and are too scared to go off the dance floor."

Gilbert grimaced in the direction of some people being forced on the dance floor.

"That isn't fun at all."

Matthew laughed nervously. "That would probably be me then."

Gilbert looked at Matthew. "Don't say that, I'll make sure you have fun."

"Anyways, next is the people that don't even bother trying to dance and stick to playing basketball in the corner." Gilbert pointed to some people playing a scarily intense game of three on three basketball.

"What's the fourth type?" Matthew asked.

Gilbert blushed. "The couples."

"Oh." Matthew started blushing too.

They both stood against the wall blushing uncontrollably.

Some random kid passed them. "Just kiss already!" He yelled at them.

"Hey!" Gilbert yelled at the boy. "Stop picking on me and being unawesome."

Gilbert's face was blood red.

"Don't pick on me just because I like boys," Gilbert mumbled.

Matthew's heart leaped. _Gilbert likes boys?_ Matthew thought. _Maybe I have a chance after all._

"Do you mind?" Gilbert's face was still bright red, a side affect of being albino. He rubbed the back of his head, clearly embarrassed. "That I like guys, do you?"

Matthew wanted to hug his crush, seeing him with so little confidence and unsure, but he knew it wasn't the time.

He instead shook his head. "Off course not, I'm gay too."

Now Matthew was the one blushing.

"I just didn't know when the right time to tell you would be."

"As I said," The kid walked by again. " just kiss already."

"Go away hoser." Matthew snapped.

The kid darted away.

"Hehe, calm down dude, you're scary when you're mad." Gilbert nervously laughed.

"You should see me when I'm playing hockey." Matthew joked.

"So," Gilbert shifted on his feet. "do you want to go to the dance with me, I mean we're already here, but you know. You don't have to if you don't want, it's just an offer..." Gilbert rambled.

Matthew beamed. "I would love to."

* * *

"So how was the dance boys?" Arthur asked as the twins climbed into the back seat of the car.

"It was awesome! I had so much food that I think I'm going to throw up!" Alfred did a fist pump then grabbed a plastic bag from under the seat.

Arthur shook his head. "I told you not to eat to much."

He sighed.

"How was it for you Matthew?"

Matthew stared at Gilbert waving bye to him. "I think I have a boyfriend now."

"DUDE! Give me details now!"

* * *

 **Hello Hetafan here. Sorry if this chapter isn't really good, I'm sick and I don't feel well. Anyways, please check out my other story The Mansion, I wrote it for English for a short story project and it turned out not so short. The boy next to me wrote a paragraph, I wrote 11 pages... I have been called insane for writing that much. My friends have been reading it and they all call it "Name's Demented Story for English" when they talk about it.**

 **So please review, I love it when you do, it makes my day. Bye until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

"And so that's what happened." Matthew opened the door to the house.

"So that's how you got a boyfriend." Alfred walked in. "Everybody's getting a date, and I'm here like, pizza is good."

Alfred drooled, thinking about food.

"And hamburgers. And ice cream. And-"

Arthur cut Alfred off. "Can you please stop talking about food."

"Right right." Alfred shook his head. "We need to focus on getting ready for Christmas!"

"Christmas!" Matthew exclaimed. "We just got back from the Halloween Dance. It is October 31st. Why do we need to focus on Christmas?"

Alfred looked at Matthew strangely. "Everybody knows that Christmas is America starts in like, August."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Christmas in America is just a commercial holiday to make money."

Alfred pouted. "You didn't seem so against Christmas last year when I got you a Hogwarts Train to go around the tree."

Arthur gave a small laugh. "Yes, yes I know. It isn't that bad, I guess I wish more people would remember the true meaning of Christmas."

Matthew nodded. "Spending time with your family."

"The birth of Levi!" Alfred yelled.

"...Sure."

"I think this calls for me to make some celebratory scones!" Arthur said.

"No!" Alfred yelled. "Um, it's been a long day for you, and we are going trick or treating later, and um, we don't want you to overwork yourself."

There was a beat of silence.

"You should probably take a nap." Matthew added.

Arthur nodded. "Your right."

As he walked away Alfred and Matthew could hear him talking to himself. "I swear it's like they don't want me to cook."

"Whew." Alfred slumped against the chair. "That was a close one."

"Yes, I thought you were going to say something about how awful his cooking is," Matthew said.

"No way." Alfred shuddered. "That would make him mad, and then he wouldn't take us out that late."

They sat in silence.

"Now what do we do?" Alfred asked.

"Why don't we watch the Captain America movie you've been trying to get me to watch," Matthew offered.

They spent the next couple of hours binge watching the Captain America trilogy. When Arthur woke up again, they went to a nice restaurant and then trick or treating.

"Are you ready boys?" Arthur asked.

"Aye aye Captain!" Alfred screeched.

"Really?" Matthew pursed his lips. "You had to bring up Spongebob Alfred. Really?"

"Of course," Alfred said, "I'm not _that_ big of a Spongebob fan, but it's still hilarious."

"Oh, I've never seen Spomgebob, so I can't say." Matthew shrugged.

"Oh that's too bad." Alfred waved a hand in dismissal. "What shows do you like?"

"Um." Matthew looked down and shifted his feet. "I don't really watch television. Francis had to get rid of the télé because it cost too much. I just read at the library. Francis always got me the books I loved the most."

Alfred's mouth dropped.

"You poor thing," he said, "I need to introduce you to shows. I need to find a couple fandoms to get you obsessed with."

Arthur shook his head. "You don't need to watch any TV if you don't want to Matthew. I think it is great that you love to read. If you want to watch some shows that's fine, but keep in mind you don't have to."

Matthew shifted a bit more. "I would like to see a few."

"Woohoo!" Alfred yelled. "I'm gonna show you the best! Trust me you'll love them."

Alfred started to ramble.

"Anyways, why don't you start that afterwards." Arthur opened the door. "It's time to Trick or Treat."

"Yes!" Alfred yelled as he sprinted out the door. "Free candy!"

The twins knocked on the oak door of the first house. "Trick or treat!" They yelled.

The door creaked open; on the other side was a frail old lady. "Oh look at you two cuties. What are you dressed up as?"

"We're Fred and George Weasley from the Harry Potter series," Alfred said.

"How cute." She pinched Alfred's cheek. "I thought I was seeing double." She poured some candy into both of their bags.

"Thank you!" They chimed in union.

They took hours going from house to house getting free candy from neighbors. Eventually, they trekked over to some of their friend's neighborhoods for even more candy. Alfred challenged Matthew to a mock duel in the middle of the street. They knew it was time to head home when they knocked on a door and were greeted with a scowl and a shotgun.

Matthew shuddered. "That was scary. Why did they have a gun?"

Alfred shrugged and opened another candy bar. "What do you expect? Welcome to America. Pew pew pew!" He made finger guns.

"Oh."

"Yes it does take a while to get used to the American culture." Arthur grabbed one of the candy bags Alfred was holding. "Unfortunately, guns seem to be a big part of that culture. The bag is starting to rip. Let me help."

"Y'all just aren't used to America." Alfred shook his head.

"...Did you say y'all?" Matthew asked.

Arthur started to laugh and soon Matthew joined in. They were cut off when they saw a figure standing on the porch. He had shoulder length blond hair and tired, sparkling blue eyes.

"Papa!" Matthew ran to Francis. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed up too Matthieu," Francis murmured into Matthew's hair.

Arthur coughed. "I hate to break up this lovely moment, but why are you here?"

"I have enough money now, I can take Matthew back."

* * *

 **Hello Hetafan is finally back! I wanted to update this before Christmas for me, and as a Hanukkah present for some of my friends, and a present for the rest of you for you for whatever holidays you celebrate or don't celebrate. I started watching Voltron and I am on season 2 episode 3. I'm probably going to write a Voltron Harry Potter crossover. I'm having a bit of trouble coming up with the paladins houses. They all would be good canadates for Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, but I think Pidge would be Ravenclaw, not just because she's smart, but because she seems like the type of person who would fail a potions exam because she was too busy learning more about computers. I have fallen in love with the Galra Keith Theory, so I'll probably incorporate that in. If you haven't read the latest author's note on Nations Revealed I'm planning a fantasy au Hetalia and Harry Potter crossover. It will be Nordic centered and will have Romania as a dragon, because we all need more dragon!Romania. Right now I have Sweden as a gargoyle, but I am open to suggestions. So please Pm me if you have any ideas, reviews are fine thought. I won't start either of those stories before I finish this one, so maybe that will give me some motivation to finish this soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

"What?" The three of them gasped.

A few kids that were getting candy from the bowl Arthur set out scampered away.

"Matthieu." Francis knelt down to look him in the eyes. "You can come home. Everything can go back to the way it was before. We will be better off than we were before."

"Um, I don't, I don't know." Matthew's eyes filled with tears. "I don't know."

Francis embraced him. "Shh, it's okay, you don't have to know. I don't want to put a big decision on your shoulders all at once. I understand, take time to make your choice."

"I'm sorry," Matthew said, "I'm sorry, but I just got part of my family back, I can't lose them again. I need a little more time to decide."

Francis nodded. "I will be staying in a hotel for a month and and when that month is up, I will ask you again. I won't be mad if you choose to stay with them, I want you to understand that. No matter what, I love you." Francis gave Matthew one more hug then walked down the steps of the porch.

"I will be staying at a local hotel," Francis told Arthur, "It's only 20 minutes away, and I _will_ be visiting Matthew."

Then he drove away.

"Matthew!" Alfred ran to his twin. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Matthew wiped his eyes. "I'm okay, I just, I just need some time to think."

"Okay, do you want to watch some TV? That always helps me think and get my mind off of stuff," Alfred yapped, "Then the decision comes to me when I least except it!"

"No." Matthew winced. "I figure stuff out best by silence, and being alone."

"Oh, okay." Alfred drooped a little. "When you feel like talking, come to me." He smiled, but Matthew could tell it was fake.

Matthew climbed the stairs to the upper level of the house. His hand trailed across the wall. He looked at the the many pictures scattered across the wall. It was all pictures of Alfred and Arthur. Alfred and Arthur at his birthday party, Alfred and Arthur at his baseball game, Alfred and Arthur on his first day of school. His breath hitched. At the end of the hall, there were pictures of Matthew. More pictures of Matthew than of anything else. This was his family now, no doubt about it. What about Francis though? He still meant so much to Matthew. He needed some time to think.

He sank into the red beanbag that the had bought at Violet's store. It had maple leaves stitched into it and rhinestones glued in abstract patterns. Only his face and feet showed. His mind whirled with thoughts. In silence, he was usually able to sort through the positive and negative of both options to make a decision. Only this time, there was no clear decision. No clear plus or minus, only emotion.

Matthew sighed.

He knew that it would require a choice of the heart and not of the head. Alfred was right. Distracting himself until the answer comes to him.

"Hey Alfred!" Matthew stuck his head down the stairs. "Do you want to show me some of the shows you were talking about?"

Alfred's eyes lit up. "Yeah of course!"

Matthew sat down next to Alfred.

"Hey Artie can you get us some popcorn?" Alfred yelled.

"Do you want me to make some, or use the microwave popcorn? Don't call me Artie!" Arthur yelled back.

"Just do the microwave popcorn!" They both yelled.

"Fine!"

"So Mattie, did you come up with your answer?" Alfred asked.

"No." Matthew shook his head. "You're right, I need to take my mind off of things for a while."

Alfred beamed.

"So first we're watching all four seasons of Voltron Legendary Defender." Alfred started flipping through Netfllix.

"What's it aboot?" Matthew asked.

Alfred paused. "Um, it's a bit hard to explain. Robot lions, aliens, giant robot made out of lion, magic, space dad, mullet, Coran Coran the gorgeous man, small but can kick your butt, cinnamon roll, space princess, and Lance."

"What?" Matthew furrowed his eyebrows. "That doesn't make any sense."

"So you know Kiku?" Alfred asked.

Matthew nodded.

"You remember when he made a robot out of U-boats that he made for a history project?"

Matthew nodded.

"It's like that but with five lions and only red, blue, black, green, and yellow, instead of floral patterns," Alfred said, "It'll make more sense once we start watching."

He hit the play button for the first episode.

It was strange, but Matthew fell in love with it. He burst out laughing at Lance's attempts to flirt with everybody. It was an amazing distraction. As Matthew laughed with Alfred, he realized that this was where he belonged.

He belonged with his brother, his twin to be exact. They needed each other. They needed someone their age who understands what they went through. He belonged with his uncle, even if he was a tad strange. Arthur loved him, it's easy to see. He may not show it all the time, but Arthur loves him and Alfred with all of his heart. He had Gilbert now too, a confident friend and caring boyfriend. Leaving Francis would tear a hole in his heart, but he couldn't leave this family as soon as it was stitched back together. He couldn't expect Alfred and Arthur to come back to Canada with him either, he could see that they had roots here. Roots that had been grown with care. Although Alfred tried to hide it, Matthew could easily see that he had a crush on Ivan. Matthew made his choice, he would stay here. Now there was the problem of telling Francis. Telling his Papa, the one who raised him, that he didn't want to stay with him. That was going to be hard. First, he had to tell his family.

"Alfred?" Matthew raised his voice slightly above the TV.

"I didn't even realize!" Alfred jumped up. "We've been sitting here for almost an entire night. We should get to bed before Arthur finds out and we get in trouble."

Alfred started cleaning up the couch area.

"Alfred." Matthew pressed.

Alfred picked up the spilled popcorn.

"Alfred!" Matthew yelled.

Alfred paused. "Yes?"

"I'm staying," Matthew said, "I've decided to stay."

Alfred smile in relief. He wrapped his arms around Matthew and squeezed. "Thank you Mattie, thank you."

Matthew smiled.

"Okay now really, we need to go to bed so Artie doesn't kill us." Alfred broke off the hug.

Matthew laughed. "Last one there has to hide the extra candy."

"You're on!"

Matthew won that race. The moment his head hit the pillow he passed out, all of his previous worries gone for now.

* * *

"Mattie! Wake up!" Alfred jumped on top of Matthew.

"Nooo," Matthew groaned. "Five more minutes."

"Up up up!" Alfred belly flopped onto the bed.

Matthew kicked him off the bed.

"Artie! Matthew kicked me!" Alfred yelled.

"Calm down it's not like I kicked you that..." Before Matthew could finish his sentence, he passed out again.

"No no Mattie, you are not falling asleep on me." Alfred lightly smacked Matthew's cheeks. "We still have more shows to watch."

"Ugh, I don't want to get up." Matthew whined.

Alfred dragged Matthew out of bed. "You still have to tell Artie the good news."

"What good news Alfred?" Arthur appeared in the doorway, stirring his cup of tea.

Alfred nudged Matthew with his foot. "Tell him Mattie!"

"I've decided to stay here." Matthew rubbed his eyes. "I'm not moving back to Canada."

Arthur broke into a smile. "Thank god."

"We need to celebrate," Alfred said, "Can we go get ice cream?"

"Sure, we can go get some ice cream."

Ten minuets later they arrived at an ice cream shop. Alfred had gotten chocolate chip cookie dough, while Matthew had gotten mint chocolate chip. Arthur managed to take a picture of the exact moment when Alfred dropped his ice cream. He knew that one would be going to go on the wall.

"Should we go find Francis?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know, are you ready to tell Francis?" Arthur asked him.

Matthew nodded. "I'm ready to tell him."

"Well then." Arthur smirked. "Let's go."

They drove to the hotel Francis was staying at. On the way there, Alfred kept on finding funny shapes in the clouds. He was trying to make Matthew laugh.

"Look." Alfred climbed over Matthew to point out the window. "That one looks like an alligator reading a book."

"Could you please get off me?" Matthew squeaked. 'You're crushing me."

"Oh sorry." Alfred went back to his own seat.

"Are you ready?" Arthur stood at the door of Francis's room.

Matthew nodded. "Yes."

He opened the door.

Inside, Francis was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Matthieu, what's wrong? Francis took off his reading glasses.

Matthew sat down next to Francis. "Well, I'll be staying with Alfred."

A beat of awkward silence passed.

"I can't leave Alfred. I need my brother, and he needs me," Matthew said, "I hate to leave you, but I need to stay with Alfred."

Francis sighed. "I understand, I can't say I didn't hope that you would come back with me, but I understand."

"Thank you for understanding." Matthew hugged him.

"Of course Matthieu."

"How did it go?" Alfred asked with his natural puppy like eagerness.

"It went better than I expected." Matthew admitted. "I thought it would go much worse."

"That's good, Francis can be a bit temperamental," Arthur added, "Take it from someone who's had a life long feud with him."

"You are just as responsible for that as he is," Alfred said, "You enjoy picking fights with him too."

"What can I say." Arthur smirked. "He's annoying."

"Don't make fun of Papa. That's my job," Matthew joked, "Really though, he's still my Papa."

"Don't worry Matthew, it's nothing personal," Arthur responded.

They pulled into the driveway and Matthew was hit with round of deja vu. Sitting on one of the porch chairs was Francis.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur sputtered.

"Bonjour Arthur, I'll be staying with you." Francis waved towards his luggage.

"What do you mean you'll be staying with me?" Arthur asked.

"Matthieu needs his brother, and he also needs me." Francis started to take his bags inside. "Easy solution, I come live with you."

"Who said I would let you?" Arthur challenged.

"You wouldn't make Matthieu lose his Papa now would you?" Francis raised an eyebrow.

Arthur was silent.

"That's what I thought." Francis's smile was smug.

Over the next week, the small family had gotten used to Francis living with them. It was nice to not have to eat takeout all the time, and to have a home cooked meal was wonderful. While Francis and Arthur bickered, it was always in good nature. More of a friendly argument than a serious fight. Friends and family were prone to that. Alfred and Matthew bickered all the time too. The family was complete. No more holes. No more missing spaces. Everyone was happy. Only one more thing needed to be done.

* * *

 **I was bored so I decided to get a head start on this chapter and I finished it. This was originally going to be two separate chapters, but I decided to finish it in one huge chapter. This is the longest one yet! 2,000+ words! There will be an epilogue after this, but other than that, this story is done. I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have, it has been a pleasure writing for you. The epilogue will be France and England getting married! I'm excited for that. I've been planning it, I just need to write it. It has been almost a year and I have improved my writing skills with every chapter posted. Maybe one day I will come back and rewrite, but for now, it is time to move on. Thank you for being with me on this journey.**

 **!IMPORTANT!**

 **I still need some suggestions for Hogwarts houses for the paladins of Voltron. If you want more information, please read the last author's note. I am up to season 3 episode 3 now, and plan on binge watching more! We need more Voltron crossovers just like we need more dragon!Romania.**

 **Anyways, happy holidays! Please review, I love reviews. Pm me any suggestions you have, if you can't Pm, then leave it in the review. I am updating when I am supposed to be asleep, so I better go. Thank you again for going on this journey with me! Review, favorite, or follow!**


	16. Epilouge

Alfred was bouncing in his seat. Being naturally hyperactive does not make sitting for a long time easy.

"Alfred stop messing with your tie mon cher." Francis scolded him.

"It's not centered, " Alfred whined, "It needs to be in the exact middle."

"It's fine Alfred. Leave it be." Arthur fixed his tie. "Go get your brother, he needs to get ready too."

Alfred pouted. "Okay."

Alfred ran out of the dressing room into the grassy area where the guest sat.

"Sup bro." He jumped over a row of chairs into the seat next to Matthew.

"Hi Alfred." Matthew shook his head at his brother's antics.

"Hello Alfred," Ivan said.

"Hey Alfred." Gilbert swung an arm around Matthew's neck.

"Sorry to break this up, but," Alfred drew out the 'but', "we need to get ready."

Alfred ran back to the dressing room with Matthew trailing behind him.

"Are you boys ready?" Arthur dusted cracker crumbs off of Matthew's suit.

They nodded. Alfred shifted on his feet, eager to start.

"Have you decided who wants to be the flower boy and who wants to be the ring bearer yet?" Arthur asked.

Alfred jumped up and down. "I want to do the flowers! Flowers are awesome. If I was the ring person I would have have to make sure I wouldn't drop them. I get to throw flowers at people!"

Francis laughed. "That's a good reason."

The music began to play signalling that it was time to start. Alfred grabbed his flower basket and Matthew grabbed his pillow with the rings. They walked down the aisle in time with the music. Alfred took every opportunity to throw flowers at a close friends or giggling toddler. When he reached Ivan he held a hand full of flowers over his head dropped them.

Matthew rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. He handed the rings off to his Uncle Allistor, Arthur's brother. The two grooms follow behind them. Francis is looking at Arthur like he's the only person in the world. Arthur is blushing from all the attention, but is returning the gaze. He does take a few quick glances to make sure they don't trip, that would be embarrassing.

Then they get back to their is sitting next to to Ivan. He's sure that Francis is behind it. It's not like he likes Ivan like _that_ , okay maybe a little, but he doubts Ivan likes him back. Well, Alfred did invite him to the wedding, and Ivan did except. He didn't say it was a date though, so it doesn't mean anything, he didn't say it _wasn't_ a date either. Alfred placed his hand close to Ivan's. Their pinkies were touching. Ivan shifted a bit closer to Alfred. Alfred took that as his cue to hold Ivan's hand. Ivan didn't let go.

After the vows and the 'I do's the twins and their dates made their way to the kids table at the reception. Emil is crying.

"What's wrong?" Alfred sits down next to Emil. Ivan sits down next to Alfred.

Violet sighs. "Go on tell them."

"I was just imagining my OTP." Emil says in between sobs. "It's so close to being canon, but nooooo." Emil drops his head on the table.

"Is this," Ivan points to Emil. "Normal?"

Violet nods. She waves a piece of licorice in front of his head.

Emil grabs it and starts eating.

"Thanks for letting us borrow furniture from the store to use." Matthew changes the subject.

"Of course." Violet waves it off with her hand. "Thanks for letting me be the assistant wedding planner."

"Remind me, where did you find the priest on such short notice?" Matthew asks.

"Do you know Feliciano and Lovino?" She asks. "Their Grandpa is a priest and he's was happy to do this for us. On the condition that Feliciano and Lovino make the food."

"So that's why there's so much pasta," Alfred says, "I was wondering."

"The invitations were a bit hard." Violet admits. "I had to track down one of Arthur's friends that lives in Romania and he kept on escaping me."

She pauses to point at the man who's talking with Arthur at the moment. "That's why I had you two hack into that government website for me."

Alfred and Ivan nod, they remember. It was a lot of fun. The two of them love all things computer and science related.

"I swear he's a vampire," Alfred says, "He's a bit creepy."

"Watch out I think he heard you."

Matthew is right. The man turns around and winks at them.

"Nah, I'd think he's more of a gypsy." Gilbert adds.

"He seems like he'd make a good customer for you're store," Ivan says, "He looks very eccentric."

"According to the website, he is a gypsy." Violet says after a bite of pasta. "I wonder if he would be interested in a new crystal ball of something like that."

Emil finally sits up. "Didn't Tino grab a crystal ball off of a sunken ship last time we went diving?"

Violet nods. "plus we have a few packs of Tarot cards."

She chews for a moment.

"Do you think he'll teach me? It seems interesting."

"Can't you just ask Lukas or Arthur? They're into magic." Alfred has his mouth full while talking and spaghetti sauce is all over his face.

"Different types of magic, they study different types of magic."

Feliciano and Lovino walk over.

"Ciao!" Feliciano waves. "You guys must like pasta as much as me, it's the only thing you got."

Feliciano and Lovino only have a small amount of pasta. The rest is traditional French, British, and American food.

"There's stuff other than pasta?" Alfred yells.

"Well duh." Lovino rolls his eyes. "We like Italian obviously, but we do enjoy eating other culture's food."

Alfred runs back to the buffet table. He doubles back before reaches the line. "I love the pasta, I really do but, I need a hamburger." He starts running again.

Alfred came back a few minutes later with hamburgers piled on a flimsy paper plate.

"Aren't you worried you're going to drop that?" Gilbert pointed to the mountain of hamburgers.

"No, not really." Alfred shrugged.

Hours passed and the amount of guests dwindled. Slowly, people left the party to head home. Feliciano and Lovino left earl, but not before Alfred congratulated them on the amazing hamburgers they made. Gilbert left after embarrassing Matthew by calling a toast for the most awesome boyfriend ever. Ivan left after kissing Alfred and officially making them boyfriends. Soon after that, everyone had left.

Arthur picked up a slumbering Matthew. "I think it's time we go home."

"Right you are." Francis picked up Alfred.

They walked side by side. A family once torn apart, now stitched together.

* * *

Fin

* * *

 **It has been an honor writing for you.**


End file.
